Oscar's Kanto Quest
by Master Of Malor
Summary: join 13 year old Oscar and his partner Mikey the Tyrogue as they begin their first ever journey through Kanto. What will they discover?, who will they meet? Read on to find out!
1. starting off with a bang!

_Hey guys, welcome to first 'regular' Pokémon fic, where we'll have an OC and his team journey through a regular region. No major differences from the usual rules here, so check out my guidelines on my profile._

 _SO LETS GET STARTED_

 **7:30 AM KANTO**  
 _welp_ I thought to myself as I got up _today's the day, your 13_ _th_ _b-day_ I was wondering what my parents got me this year, maybe the Dexnav I asked for so I can go on adventures with and actually be useful.

Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Oscar, and like I said I'm turning 13 today. I live in Viridian City and usually go over to Pallet to visit my friend and rival Lisa. I open the window to my apartment building and look down to see everyone including my favorite Pokémon in the world, Mikey my Tyrouge, given to me by none other than Brawly from Dewford town, my old home. "COME ON UP MIKEY" I cried out to him and he used his overall decent speed and agility to climb up here and I hugged him as he got up "ready for my birthday?" I asked to which he nodded while passing me a box, when opening it was a little card, nothing special but I appreciated the gesture. I went back to hug him and say "let's go down stairs"

When I got down I saw my parents, as well as Lisa with her Magby in her purse. Who got out to say hi to Mikey, and the two started playing around while I said hi to everyone. Just then there was a knock on the door as guess who, my actual friend and previous idol Brawly showed up to my door! "Brawly!" I screamed and ran over to him he smirked as Tyrouge saw him and ran over, "well, what brings you along?" my dad asked to which Brawly replied "I was in the neighborhood after Bruce challenged me, and I heard it was your b-day from these two old folks" he said pointing at my parents "I thought, well why not any dewfordian is a friend of mine! I laughed as my mom heard a "ding!" in the kitchen and cried "BREAKFAST IS READY!" as we all gathered around the table to see what my mother had cooked up

 **12 HOURS LATER  
** the day was filed with plenty of fun and games, we did a bunch of old games, Brawly even showing us the newest addition to the Gym family, a Timburr. However as it was nearing the ending hours, Brawly as well as Lisa had to leave due to the time as well as the fact that Rattata population was increasing at a remarkable rate. "Before you two go, I want you to witness the gifts for ol' Oscar" I was actually caught off guard by this, usually my parents would give me their gifts after everyone left, I would get each one individually, (in case you're wondering, Lisa gave me her gift prior , it was some rare candies to give to Mikey, I'm hiding them though, and Brawly said he'll give me his gift through PC, ) Mom and Dad both sat at the table with me and Lisa and Brawly sat down as well. "well Ossy" Mom started, using my old nickname "we've been thinking a lot about this, and we think you're ready , if you want to go on a journey"

I literally stopped dead at those words and only realized about half-way through that they were still talking "Your father and I met on our journey, and we encountered so many beautiful things, both form people and Pokémon, and we think you should experience that to, we'll take care of all your Pokémon that you want to PC" I smiled and hugged them both with fierceness, and was so ready for this adventure to start, but before I could even say my thanks I heard Lisa's voice as well as Brawly's saying " I CALL 1st battle!"

I looked at both of them and said "I'll fight Lisa first, and Brawly, I'll save you for last" they both chucked and Mikey and Magby both stared at each other in a friendly rivalry sort of way, just as their trainers were. We went outside to the Pokémon Center battle arena to begin, and of course everyone payed respects to Brawly. When we reached the stadium our Pokémon both got ready to battle. "I'll ref" Brawly offered and began the classic monologue "the battle between Oscar and Lisa is about to begin, this is a 1v1 battle where both Pokémon are already out and ready to go, let the battle BEGIN!" he roared with growing enthusiasm. I claimed 1st attack with Mikey "MACH PUNCH, GO" Mikey obeyed instantly and raced with growing speed landing a clear blow on Magby and it was sent recoiling, "oh no you don't "Lisa chimed "MAGBY, EMBER" a swell of flame was emitted from Magby's mouth, which due to the close proximity, made direct contact with Mikey, however he was tough and willing to fight through it. On a roll, she continued her assault "SCREECH" to which Magby used a powerful cry which caused Mikey to recoil from pure noise. _I have to get Mikey back on the offensive_ "TACKLE, LETS GO!" I ordered, Mikey then got up and dashed with his insane speed and charged head first into Magby, while it was flying I decided to keep up the pace "Now mach punch!" boosted by the priority effects of the mach punch, Mikey punched the poor Magby up and into the air, "keep punching" I said, and my dear partner in crime obeyed with swift readiness, launching a series of blinding punches. However I knew the tides turned when Lisa raised her hand towards the sky and used her most demanding voice to say "FIRE PUNCH" he spun and hit Mikey right in the stomach, sending him recoiling into the dirt, what was worse was when Mikey got up, a roar of flame licked up his body as he has to falter back down _he got burned_ realized and knew this meant the end. He was acting like he took a ton of damage to fool usI realized, _and it worked._

"LETS END THIS" she said with a tone of finality as Magby started to move towards the poor Tyrouge. Mikey then began to glow and orange hue and got up, _is he evolving?_ I thought to myself but my question was answered when Magby punched Mikey, the impact was turned into a small orb in Mikey hand then he punched and the attack was returned , this time with the same orange hue the blow sending magby into the dirt flying as it was clear who had won the match. I ran over to Mikey and hugged him, despite him being kinda on fire. We rushed over to the Pokémon Center, congratulating ourselves on a job well done along the way. While our Pokémon were being healed, Brawly got a call on his Pokegear and had to leave to go back to Hoenn, "hey make sure ya stop by" he said as he ran off. We looked over and stared at the now forming night sky as Nurse Joy said "ok everyone your Pokémon are healed, and Oscar?" she asked. I turned around and she continued " so I hear your going on a journey, well for all the times you helped me on errands to Pallet Town and with supplies, take these" she said giving me 10 pokeballs and an Egg. When I asked if she knew what Pokémon it was "you'll have to wait for it to hatch to find out" she said winking and headed off to perform some other task.

The next day I decided I was ready to go, but before I did, I went to Lisa's house to tell her I was heading out. I knocked on the door and there she was, "heya" she chirped when I told her, she actually took it better than I would have guessed "so, I guess this is it huh?" she said "hey, don't feel bad, trust me I'll visit once a month. Promise" I said. Then she did it, she went up and kissed me right on the lips "you better" and walked inside. So there we were, Mikey, me and this mysterious egg about to adventure in Kanto. Mikey walked up to me (he doesn't want to be in a pokeball) and punched my knee jokingly, I picked him up and put him on my shoulder" ya ready buddy?" I asked. Mikey nodded and raised his fist into the air. I followed suit and began to walk along route 1, excited for the upcoming journey. _I'll make you guys proud_ I said to myself _I have to._

 _So there you have it, chapter 1 got any ideas of what Pokémon Oscar should have PM me and I'll let em' in! May the light of malor flow through you_

 _  
OSCAR_

 _Tyrouge: Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter_

 _Egg:  
_


	2. fun on the reserve

_Hey guys, well I just want to say… ITS OVER, THE STORY BOMB IS OVER! So I decided this is going to be my plan of action, at least till the next story bomb if I have another. I'll focus on one story and produce a few chapters, then as soon as I really start losing inspiration, I'll work on the next one, so now here's Oscar's Kanto Quest … PART 2!_

 **ROUTE 1: 1:45 PM** _  
_It's a brand new day, Mikey woke up a few hours ago and has been doing some training, we stopped smack dab in the middle of route 1 and I was walking when I came to the realization _oh god_ I realized _I just left home to go on a journey, I'm never coming back!_ I started to crumble and fell to the floor, Mikey came running over, showing his obvious concern "Ty ty..." he muttered I patted his hand and said "sorry kinda lost it, actually know that I think about it, we should go tell Prof. Oak we're going off on a journey, and no Mikey it's not so I can see Lisa again" I ended the statement, hiding the obvious blush. We ran back to Pallet planning our route as so we didn't have to encounter Lisa's house and reached the lab, the lab I've spent years in studying and training with Pokémon, friends that Mikey made when I left him here for a day to plan his surprise party. With these happy memories in mind, I opened the door.

 **OAK'S LABORATORY 3:00 PM**  
"Why hello there Oscar" Oak said welcoming me back and reaching for my hand "want to help back in the reserve?" he asked. Recently, Oak has had me help out with feeding and playing with some of the Wild Pokémon he finds and I've accepted it graciously. "Sorry sir" I say "I can't, I'm going off on a journey!" I state with firmness in mind " and don't worry about giving me a starter, I've got Mikey to have my back" I said, Mikey giving his fist bump salute in response "well maybe I can't give you a starter, but I can give you this" he says and gives me… a set of 10 Pokeballs, plus 1 great ball "and something else too" he says leading me towards his reserve "I'll let you catch a Pokémon here on the ranch, just make sure it isn't TOO powerful ,wouldn't want to give you an unfair advantage now would we" he said giving me that smile of pure joy and merriment. I hugged him as thanks and went off into the reserve, _maybe I'll catch that Pidgey I played with the other day, or maybe the Dwebble, he's really been here since the day I started volunteering._ I kept pondering what I would catch, but then something caught my eye, a flock of Tailow, which Oak never had any of (to my knowledge at least) attacking a single Pokémon, "Mikey, mach punch em' out of here" I said and had Mikey scatter them all out with his signature speedy spike and hit one of the Tailow and I then found who they were attacking, a Rhyhorn. Which was larger than any Rhydon I've ever seen. For example Instead of its usual 3 ft. height, this one was reaching to just about my waist and at my 5' 10 height , I'm going to say placed it at 4' 5' and it was much thicker ( as in it looked more solid) than the other Rhyhorns in the area. I went to check if it was ok but then it reared back and charged, but not at me, at the flock returning for seconds of Rhyhorn, with me as a side dish.

"MIKEY, TACKLE" I shouted and the faithful Tyrouge charged into the nearest bird. I went to Rhyhorn and began to look it in the eye and sprayed it with a Potion " listen Rhyhorn, the only way any of us are getting out of this is if I give you the orders so you can focus on battle, got it?" I asked and he nodded. Getting in a battle stance, then launched a series of stones at the opposing horde, the stones trapping a section of the horde and blocking them off "nice rock tomb" I remarked and told him to charge into the nearby Tailow. We continued this cycle, Mikey tackling and punching nearby foes, Rhyhorn providing him cover and charging into enemies near Mikey. I was providing what little help I could, getting the Tailow to get close and be met with a swift tackle or horn.

Their numbers seemed to be dwindling and I couldn't find any other birds left. Then it happened, A Tailow, shiny in fact, came and charged at Rhyhorn, wings glowing and then being seemingly coated in steel. "Rhyhorn" I cried and ran over to him, I knew he wouldn't be fast enough so I took the most rational option, I ran in front of Tailow and tackled it, although it more so tackled me...hard. I was sent to the ground and I couldn't move, I heard the cries of Mikey and Rhyhorn and they seemed to be agreeing on something, and I guess the plan worked, because next thing I heard was a Tailow cry followed by Mikey riding Rhyhorn over to me and extending a hand. I accepted it and began to limp towards the lab (I know I know drama queen.)When we reached the lab, Oak ran over and told his aides to get some Band-Aids for me and potions for the Pokémon. "What were you thinking?!" he questioned. I simply smiled and said "that that Rhyhorn needed my help, even if he really didn't"

 **A HALF HOUR LATER**  
After we all were healed up and ready, Oak decided to send me back out to the reserve "sorry Professor but I think I know who's coming with me on this journey" I answered and turned to Rhyhorn "would ya like to come with us on a journey little guy?" I asked, his response was clearly yes and 5 seconds later I was on the floor being licked to death by a giant rock type (not the most pleasant feeling.)I then threw the Pokeball and it shook and glowed with ease, signifying the capture. "What should we name you?" I wondered, "Let's go Rhyhorn" I threw him out and he roared with power. "What's a good name for you...?" I pondered then it hit me like a ton of bricks, as in Rhyhorn that is. Oak chuckled lightly and , judging from my expression, he knew I was surprised at his abnormal size " he came from the Colossi Valley in the Barce region, Pokémon there are much larger than normal, due to the fact that ores in the area produce the same chemicals as in our supplements like Rare Candies, Proteins, Carbos etcetera." I then has a lightbulb go off in my head "that's it, Rhyhorn how does Colossus sound?" Colossus nodded and shouted "RY, HORN!" showing his approval. "There's a good boy" I cooed petting his large and bumpy back (descriptions at their finest)

We left the lab soon after, one of Oak's aids gave us a Potion and the other gave us a repel if we needed it. Then we reached it once again, the entrance to Route 1, a large bronze gate covered the entrance with words in the Unknown language spelling out " follow the Red steps" I decided to take the advice and set off promptly . Throwing my team out, even the Egg I went to them and cried " ARE YOU READY GUYS" the two responded with the power of an army. " LETS GO!" returning Rhyhorn to his ball and Tyrouge setting himself up on my back ( think Tiny Tim) and we walked towards adventure, fame , despair, glory and everything a good journey entails, care to see what we mean?

 _welp , there goes chapter 2, hopefully of many more to come, I don't really have much to say here except this little note, When it says Tyrouge setting himself up, I mean to say like how Bob Cratchit and Scrooge carry Tiny Tim in Christmas Carol. Check a picture to better understand. With that said this is the master of malor and may its light flow through you_

 __

 _the team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter_

 _Egg:_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus): horn attack, rock tomb._


	3. battle of the forest part 1

_Hey guys, welcome to Chap 3 of ma story.  
First things first, REVIEW TIME_

 _This is going good. How about Oscar reveals he can't swim?-Martyn  
_ _first thank you very much. Secondly I can understand where you're going with this, I might have something like that planned… MWAHAHAHHHHA (coughs ferociously) sorry_ __

 _Now let's get right into it._

 **ROUTE 1: 5:38 PM  
** So far, our journey has been fun, we've seen some Pokémon, but none yet that I really need to catch. We've stopped off at a small wood and I've decided to make myself a quick dinner and have Mikey and Rhyhorn get to know each other. While they were playing, I caught a glimpse of my apartment back in Viridian. I swore I would make a quick run to get supplies and then press on, the temptation was killing me _no_ I said to myself _you're not coming back till you've at least reached the Indigo League._ "C'mon guys," I shouted "let's keep up the pace." They nodded and soon our merry little band kept on our trek to Viridian. We passed it with a brisk pace, Mikey seemed to understand why I kept going and followed suit, I didn't even look at the mighty Indigo league building, I've already seen it enough.

We reached the entrance of Viridian Forest and I instantly went in, only to be met by a Spinarak dwindling from a web and scaring me. I fell back and into some grass, thank Arceus it wasn't a Weedle. We tried to go through but there were far too many bugs and webs, maybe its migration? I then grabbed a nearby stick, and began hacking at the nearby webs and brush, making precautions not to hit a Pokémon along the way. What surprised me was how, about half way through the forest, all the webs suddenly stopped, what I did feel, however was much more humidity, I then wished for the coolness of the previous section, but what caught my eye was this. A Blastoise standing in a clearing of the forest, launching hydro cannons at an unknown target. When I got closer, I was met with a large blast of fire, and shrill cry "ARCANINE!" the roar shook the forest and trees fell from series of claw strikes from the feral beast. It was retaliated by a head-butt from Blastoise which missed and he then slammed into a tree, causing it to fall and strike the ground next to me. Then seeing the most powerful clash between the two, a hydro pump and a flamethrower, the water evaporating from the heat. I then understood the sudden increase in the webs, these two were fighting each other and the damages hurt possibly killed some of these bug types. So they've fled to the entrance, but judging by the speed at which they fight, they'll eventually reach the city, and Officer Jenny will have to …

" we have to stop this" I said to Colossus and Mikey. The two nodded and were about to run over to try and fight them "not like THAT, you'll get seriously injured. We have to get them to settle this dispute somewhere else, so that the Bug-types won't be injured anymore." I ran over to them both yelling "STOPP" they turned at me, both positioned to blast me, if I said anything wrong. "I can understand why you two need to fight, your apex predators, but this is not the place to do it. All of the bug types have moved to the entrance and are starting to get themselves in the city. If you guys want to fight, do it IN THE POKEMON CENTER OF VIRIDIAN CITY" they both looked at each other, nodded and roared with all of their might " this will settle this dispute of yours …permanently…got it?" they once again had a look of pure determination which showed they would hold no quarter.  
I ran to the Pokémon Center, to give them all a warning, and to borrow a translator. This year, Silph Co. released a translation device to put around Pokémon's necks. I never was able to afford one, and several have been given to all the Nurse Joys in the world. She only allows us to use them in strict emergencies, I'm guessing she'll understand. "Nurse ... NURSE" I cried out, she responded with the usual greeting "hello welcome to the Pokémon center, would" she then saw the panic on my face. "What happened?!" I quickly relayed the situation to her, and she shuddered internally, maybe there was more to her than meets the eye. She gave me a translator and sent me off to try and settle the mayhem.

The 1st to arrive was Arcanine, striding in powerful and like a true king. I placed the translator on him and turned it on, "Arcanine " I said "can you please tell me what the problem is in between you and Blastoise" Arcanine reared his head, as if he was bowing " I do not know why he attacks me so ferociously, sir… I left due to it being our mating season, and when I returned he was here and told me it was "HIS" territory. I was living in these lands far longer than he, and if he were here to start a shelter, I would gladly support him, but he has taken himself to too high a position." He finished his soliloquy with the elegance and style of a noble "now if you'll excuse me, I wish to hear what Blastoise has to say" he nodded understanding and said "do what you must, I understand justice can only be provided if both sides are known" he then reverted to his native tounge as I detached the collar from around his neck and went over to Blastoise. "WHAT DID HE DO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID" he roared as soon as I placed the collar on him "HE THINKS THAT HIS STATUS AS A KING, HE SHOULD HAVE ALL OF THIS LAND!? WELL ITS MINE NOW" he cried out, shooting his cannons high into the air. I soon took the collar off and ran to give it back to Nurse Joy. When I arrived she was eagerly awaiting what I has to say, and while I explained she seemed to be writing something on a pad "so we've got a 'goody 2 shoes' and an anarchist. The question is, who is right?"

She and I pondered this until the time had come. I went outside and the two were already in their positions "OK YOU TWO" I called out. "THIS BATTLE WILL DETERMINE WHO IS TRULY CORRECT, THE LOSER WILL HAVE TO REMOVE THEIR CLAIM, IF IT IS ARCANINE, AND THEN BLASTOISE IS KING, IF IT IS BLASTOISE, HE WILL STILL BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THE FOREST, BUT UNDER STRICT PAROLE, NOW LET US BEGIN!" With that single shout the two behemoths rushed at each other with all of their strength, Arcanine being coated in flame and seeming to speed up, while Blastoise began to spin in his shell as a ring of energy surrounded him. The impact was staggering, and with that collision, the battle of the Forest has begun. __

 _Hey guys sorry about the cliffhanger, I just got Pokémon Yellow on the Eshop and am probs going to be binge playing it for a little bit, so I'll work on this a bit at a time. With that said, may the light of malor flow through you.  
_

__

_The team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter_

 _Egg (given by Nurse Joy):_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus): lighting rod. Horn attack, rock tomb._


	4. battle of the forest part 2

_Hey guys, First of all I'm pressing on with Oscar until I see how far my Zodiac goes. So for now, warning there is mild trigger warnings in this._

 _LET'S GET STARTED!_

As soon as the start of the battle was announced, Blastoise went at it, launching a Hydro Pump followed by a Rapid Spin, the water-type energy creating a ring around him. I had Mikey and Colossus watch, for research purposes. Arcanine was able to respond with a quick side dash and came back with a Flare Burst, which was countered by the water shield but it still obviously took a toll on Blastoise. He roared in annoyance and quickly shot out blast after blast of pressurized water, each one narrowly avoiding Arcanine. However 1 last shot hit him hard in his stomach, and he kneeled over in pain, Blastoise was preparing a Hydro pump to deal the final blow, but it seemed like Arcanine had a contingency plan. He quickly threw up what looked like a ball of light, and a strong radiant heat went throughout the arena. It appears this Arcanine knew Sunny Day, which was followed by a powerful Solar Beam. _So Arcanine is a more strategic fighter, while Blastoise is relying on type advantage._ I kept my eyes on the battle as then something truly horrifying happened, at least to me. Blastoise launched a single Water Pulse, trying to get some sort of damage, but Arcanine hit it with a Knock Off and it was sent flying, straight into me. The water quickly enveloped me, drowning me and sending me into the murky blackness.

 _Oh please no, please not again._ I cried, but thankfully I saw Mikey's hand enter the bubble and pull me out by the scruff of the neck. "Th—anks" I managed, before seeing another powerful explosion, Arcanine noticed this and cried out something, with Blastoise responding, I looked over to the Nurse who was sitting nearby and she ran and got the translator. She then set it to something I never saw before, a long range beacon that transmitted to all Pokémon nearby, or at least that's what I think happened, I then heard Blastoise scream " Who cares about the human, he's only been relocating our fight, he should've known he'd get caught in the cross-fire" Arcanine seemed to counter that with this "but, in the process saved the forest and millions of bystanders, as a person who believes in power to the people, you should want them to be ALIVE wouldn't you?" he smirked as another Hydro Pump was shot, however , Blastoise was far too enraged to take precise aim, and missed completely. "THE ROCKETS DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH FOR THIS!" he shouted, releasing blast after blast of water. "The rockets?!" I remembered the name faintly from some news reports about a reformation of a terrorist organization a few years back, before I even moved to Kanto. "Blastoise, what do you mean by the Rockets?" I asked, he then looked stunned "oh shit, how can you hear me" he then saw Nurse Joy holding the translator. "RUN JOY!" I screamed pushing her down into the Center as Blastoise charged at us, spinning back into his Rapid Spin.

I tried to brace myself for this brutal attack, but thankfully, a rock tomb blocked Blastoise from hatted me "thanks Colossus" I muttered, he growled smugly "yeah, don't mention it" I forgot the translator was still on, and quickly grabbed it and took Joy as well as the other Pokémon inside, this was my idea, and I'm going to see the outcome. "Blastoise..." I said "you got some explaining to do... why are you a Rocket?" he looked at me before sighing and taking a breath " ya know why, cause they were gonna get my Trainer outta their own little hellhole, he saved me from horrible people, bout time I returned the favor" he shouted with an obvious sense of determination " and the only way there busting him out is if I clear this place for the Rockets to set up a base to try and sabotage the old gym, for supplies." He started to show a clear weakness in his voice "its cause of the Rockets I was in that pit, but… I gotta do it, for her... Dammit Rose" he started to tear up a little, I then knew my course "Blast…" I said "where are they hiding her." Blastoise looked at me "there's no way you're gonna get her, not soon anyways, she's cooped up in Celadon, in some warehouse, the guy's Hypno used Amnesia on me." I got out a Pokeball, and he seemed to get my meaning "your saying I come with you?" I looked at him dead on and said "yes absolutely… I'm not asking you help us in any Gym Battles or anything, I want to prove my own strength, but when we meet the Rockets, that'll be your cue." He nodded once and said "you realize, I'm already caught right?" and chuckled softly. I realized my blunder and said simply "then I hope you don't mind a little walking." We seemed to reach a consensus, but I felt as though something bigger was going to happen, a strong bond would be formed, and this Pokémon was the link.

I went to Arcanine and said "Blastoise is coming with me, and you, should keep an eye out for this symbol." I showed him the Rocket logo on my Pokegear. He nodded once and walked off, a symbol of strength returning to his people. I smiled and Blastoise said smugly "we better have a rematch." We then went to Nurse Joy as I explained the situation returning the translator, while Blastoise explained to Colossus and Mikey that he'll be staying with us for a while. Nurse Joy chuckled a bit when I finished and said "you always were a good mediator. Now give me your Pokegear." I handed it over, expecting her to give me her # (what can I say, I was cocky) but instead a new app was on it called **TRANSLATOR** "It works as long as the phone is on" she said "now go have fun!" she said. I thanked her repeatedly for giving me some extra voices to talk to, and be able to respond back.

As a team we trekked through the Forest, making a note of seeing Arcanine. And we reach Pewter City, "welp" I said to my current team "here we are, the city of stone" I said, a new chapter ready to unfold.

 _well that's all for now, I wanted to get this one out there so I could have a few more personalities for Oscar to work with, and just to try and get a little bit of depth to our cast. So with that let the light of malor flow through you_

 _the team so far  
Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter_

 _Egg: (given by Nurse Joy)_

 _Rhydon (Colossus): horn attack, rock tomb.  
_

_Temp (Blastoise)_


	5. The Meccha

_Well here we are, chapter 5,no remember to this point ALL OF OSCAR'S POKEMON CAN SPEAK, just his however, as I don't want TOO many altering personalities. Nothing more I need to say other than,_

 _LET'S GET STARTED!_

As we explored Pewter City, I got a strange feeling of emptiness, that there was nothing here. The architecture sure helped… As instead of the vibrant tress and grasses I was used to from Viridian and Pallet, there was instead large stone towers and monoliths, with only a small garden near the center. The real problem was, for a city, there was next to nobody around ,those who did I see were all walking around nervously, as if trying to escape, constantly reaching down towards the ground, as if there sensing something. I threw out my Pokémon and decided to head to a nearby route to train " hey guys, alright so sense Brock uses –" I was cut off by Colossus saying something " the ground, its uneven, something's wrong, somethings down there… AND ITS HEADING UP!" was all he managed before the ground seemed to rip open, and something came out.

It was unlike any Pokémon I met at Oak's lab, if it even was that. This thing looked like an Onix, but with a much greyer look to it, darker than the color of the buildings (which I know were colored after Onix's skin tone.) and it seemed more… planned, as if every move was a calculation. _It's a robot._ I realized suddenly, as the plan was not to defeat it, but to get away from it. "Blastoise, use a Hydro Pump to get this thing distracted, Rhyhorn, hop on Mikey and get out here. We were beaten to the punch however, as a Sandstorm sent the serpent recoiling, running back into its burrow. I then looked to the direction of the Sandstorm, and saw a Kabutops, Commanding it was Brock saying with a voice of anger "I'll get you back, Onix."

He ran over to me and quickly checked me for any sort of weapons "you ok? No damage from the Meccha?" he quickly inspected the ground ensuring there were no signs of the Onix returning. "Yeah we're all good" I said "what's this about a Meccha?" Brock gave a look of pity and said "you just got here didn't you? Well here's the gist, that Meccha is an Onix which has been supped up by the Rockets and has been making sure Trainers, myself included stay out of the nearby routes, you probably got in during one of its attacks." I asked a question, I'll admit, very rudely "why haven't you stopped it yet, I'm sure you can corner that thing" his face got very serious and said "because that "thing" is my old partner, my gift for my 10th birthday." He then looked down "the only thing that keeps Onix at bay were Sandstorms, I never knew why. Well anyways, come on, the Gym is the only safehouse we have at the moment, Onix knows there's far too many Pokémon to mess with." We then walked on, always making sure the ground beneath us, wasn't going to be the end of us.

When we reached the Gym, after having a quick conversation, he seemed like much more of an idol to me, I remember watching him participate in the PWT of Rock Type master, and being one of the most powerful members. We then saw several Campers sigh gratefully "oh thank Arceus your back, we heard there was another attack and-"he was cut off by an abrupt hand as Brock said simply "get the kid inside, I have an announcement" they quickly searched me, gave a nod and the Gym doors opened. Letting me inside. When we entered, the building consisted of humongous stone monuments, which had an eerie resemblance to gravestones. A final one, right next to an onyx (the rock) throne, was one of an Onix (the Pokémon) Brock sat down on the throne and raised a hand, pronouncing with the voice of a natural leader "LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" he then went on "for almost a month now, this Meccha has been attacking us, the Rockets stole my best friend and turned it into our worst enemy. Now however, I have an idea" the audience looked on at Brock's words "I'm going to draw it out to attack, send it recoiling with Kabutops, then I'll go after it in the caves." I started to understand where he was going with this but I didn't speak up, I was rude enough to him "thanks to our seismic-sensors" he then gestured to a Larvatar, Golem and a Lunatone "we've been able to decipher that after all attacks, the Meccha returns to one single location, this can be assumed as the Rockets base. I'm taking the fight to them, so I'll have to be gone for a little bit" he then pointed to a boy at his right "Forrest, you're in charge" the boy jumped up for joy as Brock walked out towards the entrance of the Gym. I then said what I did before even realizing it "I'm coming with you" and walked up to him, extending my hand. He then gave me a smiled and muttered "just like him" and took it, shaking it with a firm grip. All we needed now, was to get Onix out here, luckily, that was solved easily.

The Meccha roared to life as it came from the ground, Kabutops was ready, and launched a Sandstorm directly at the wiring corrupting the creature. He then shot a series of Rock Blasts and went back underground. "Mikey" I called, and he responded, using his speed to punch the rocks into each other. Once the debris settled, Brock then rushed into the hole dug by the Meccha, as I followed suit. We then reached the lower levels of Pewter, brilliant tunnels, full of glittering crystals and rock formations. He paid then no heed however, and pressed on with diligence, I however stopped when noticing something, Rocket Grunts. They were in the surrounding area, patrolling, possibly aware of our arrival. I was about to relay my plans of stealth to Brock, using Kabutops as I distraction, when I heard a slight crack. I then heard it again, louder Brock looked at me quizzically as I then put 2 and 2 together _the egg_ I shuddered internally, and tried to best cover it up , but I was too late, a bright flash surrounded me, and out came a Machop, screaming its battle cry "HI YAHH" it puffed proudly. I had a brief moment of happiness, but it was soon soiled on when several Arbok came straight towards us. Followed by a platoon of Rocket guards, followed by 1 mysterious admin who upon their reveal, Blastoise shouted and launched a Hydro Pump at the admin screaming " FOR ROSE!" the admin side stepped it and sent out HIS Pokémon, a Hypno, "Blastoise, go get em'" he smiled and said " it's payback time" and Aqua Jetted over to the Hypno I said I then looked to Brock " go save Onix, I'll take care of these punks" He smiled and seemed to wipe what may have been a tear from his eye, or slant, whatever, and ran off. I then gestured to Mikey and Colossus "alright boys, let's give em' havoc."

I then saw Mikey look to Machop, who was watching him with utter amazement "hey, guess I got a fangirl eh?" he said to me jokingly" well, who can't love a super strong Tyrouge. ""Ty…tyoge?" Machop muttered "TYOGE" she said pointing to herself. Mikey then smiled the biggest grin I've ever seen. "That's her name, she is Tyoge, and it's who she wants to be" I can tell that through that smug grin, he was proud to be an idol to someone. "Tyoge, you'll have to sit this one out, I don't want you getting hurt, ok?" she pouted but listened none the less. The team then decided to form a wall around me, closing off the exit to Brock "ok guys the goal here is to give Brock enough time to bring Onix back, so just hold them off" I said pulling off a stalagmite (the one that grows on the floor) and waved it around a little, thanks to some training from Brawly, I was able to lift it with no major issues. Why am I doing this you ask? Well despite it being against League rules, I'm going to more personally involve myself in this battle.

Mikey and Colossus lead the frontal charge, with me picking up any spares with my make-shift club. Thankfully, in his rampage, Blasty managed to take out quite a few Arbok with high powered water blasts. We proceeded to then cause as much damage as possible but there was simply too many, and while they were untrained and pretty much wild without any form of coordination, they still had the evolution on us, as well as their sheer size. _Thank Arceus no one's been poisoned_ I thought to myself, as I then sidestepped an Iron tail attack and gave a quick thrust towards its sender. The Arbok recoiled and was knocked out, however I sensed it was just a distraction as 2 Arbok managed to get past us, I ran over, with speed I didn't even know I had, and threw the stone towards the 2 Arbok in line, and it fell into the 1st one, unable to support its weight. I then ran over to retrieve my weapon, but it was coated in the acidic skin of the viper, and I wouldn't want to be poisoned, thankfully, my call came in the form of a large Onix rushing through the caves, I managed to grab my team and shove them into a nearby alcove out of the way of its powerful slaughter. I then came to the conclusion that it was hopefully Brock's, and my hypothesis was confirmed when I heard his voice give a single shrill tone towards the admin, who was unarmed and his Pokémon was defeated by Blastoise "you're going to leave this place, and a password to all of the computers and technology, and never come back… do you understand" he finished, his Onix coiling behind him with a very similar expression. The Admin quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and ran off, shouting "RETREAT" to all of his forces.

As the Rockets cleared up, we then decided to investigate the area a little more thoroughly, I then came across something particularly interesting. A stone, shining in a powerful flame, as what appeared to be a single magnificent jewel in the center, Brock then smiled "go ahead take it, a Fire Stone, which usually are only able to be formed under the intense pressure of Cinnabar Island, but I guess we have a lot of exploring to do, but first" we then walked upwards to the entrance of the mine, still left by the Meccha. We were met with a chorus of fans ranging from young to old, as it seems the entire Pewter City population gathered to see our triumphant return to the surface. Brock then stepped out, waving a hand and saying "thank you, thank you, however there is one I would like to congratulate, Oscar for his sacrifice, sure he didn't get the glory of defeating the Meccha, but thanks to him, I was able to save my best friend and the city I loved, and for that I give you this." He then pulled out a grey badge with a simple rock design on it "here you are, a pristine, freshly minted Boulder Badge" I then pushed it away and said with a sort of determination in my voice "Save it for when I challenge you" he then smiled and said, with a sort of fire in his eyes "Then I suggest you train your new Machop, I want you to be at your strongest."

 _Whew that was longer than expected, now before we continue, I have 1 quick note I wish to make, so you guys want to see Brock or Blastoise's parts of the story, I wanted to include them, but this chapter got much larger than usual. So with that being said, may the light of malor flow through you_

 _The team (so far)_  
 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter [male]  
Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. [Female]  
Rhydon (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. [Male]_

 _(Temporary) Blastoise._


	6. Brock- The Stone Warrior

_Hey guys, sorry about lack of Pokémon stories, but I'm trying to come up with somethan' here._

 _YOU ALREADY KNOW THE RULES, SO LET'S GO!_

Ever since the Onix incident, I've been helping out with the rebuilding. Mostly it's just been clearing away rubble, but I feel like I'm helping, if only a little. Recently however, Brock seems distracted as if just hurrying to get it done. "Hey Brock" I asked him once during our lunch break "you seem off, what's up" Brock looked at me with an inch of regret and breathed in once, and begun "you heard the news about Misty closing her Gym a year ago right?" I nodded once, remembering her saying it was for personal reasons, and her introducing the new Gym Leader. He then went on saying "well I was confused at first, I mean, I traveled around Jhoto with Misty, and she missed her gym. So hearing the news shocked me, then she came to Pewter and told me, she found an old friend of ours. 'I'm going to find him' she said 'so you're coming with me or not'. I packed my stuff and was ready to head out, but I heard rumors of Neo Rockets hanging around and I wanted to make sure they were out of the equation. Before you know it, this all happened "he said. Gesturing outwards towards the destruction "I want to be able to go look for him, but I need to stay to help the Gym, and I owe you a battle, my last one before I swap hands of the Gym." I looked at him with shock "excuse me WHAT?!" he nodded and sighed "yep, it's about time I turn the title over, maybe one of my siblings, who knows." I studied his face for a moment, this was clearly something he's been thinking about for a long time. "I understand, just make sure you don't lose you edge battling me, alright?" I said nonchalantly "I won't, but first, go and train, I'll take care of the rest of rubble, you'll probably need it, after all"

So that's how its been for the last week or so, rubble in the morning , training in the afternoon and evening. This was actually when I got to take a look at our new team-mate Tyoge. "Come on out Girl" I said throwing her Pokeball into the sky, "h…hi" she said timidly. I went on my knee and held her up saying "Tyoge, my name is Oscar, these are my friends, you already know Mikey" I gestured to the smug Tyrouge "sup'" he said, acting tough "this is Colossus." The mighty Rhyhorn gave a silent nod with eyes seeming to say " _welcome my friend"_ "and finally, here's Blastoise, he's gonna be staying with us for a little bit" Tyoge looked at the mighty turtle, jumped up and started using his cannons as swings. "this is soo adorable" Blastoise stated, "what was that?" I quickly asked the overly bravado Pokémon. "n-n-othing" he stammered, hiding his shame. I looked towards my small team of three( and ya know the GIANT WATER SHOOTING TANK TURTLE, BUT WE CAN'T USE HIM CAUSE OF PRIDE!) "YA READY GUYS!" they all gave a cheer, Tyoge jumping off of Blastoise and doing a little spin when landing. We were going to be ready for anything, _let's do this, at least it's not Misty_ I thought to myself, remembering… oh so long ago.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

I entered Pewter Gym, same as always, waiting to be assigned my area for rubble clearing , but instead I was greeted by Brock sitting on a throne of… stone. It was humongous, easily 15 ft. tall. Made of a solid grey stone structure. "ya ready Oscar?" Brock's voice projected from the throne to all of the arena. "before we battle, I need to see what you have in store for us, you don't have any badges… right?" I shook my head no "Ok, THOMAS, show this kid a good time, I'll let you two battle so I can choose the proper Pokémon for your experience level" I saw out of the corner of my eye a large man come towards me.

He was BUILT , and clearly could beat me in an ACTUAL battle, but right now I needed to be ready for his team. "GO, LILEEP" he shouted and out came the named Pokémon, crying out its name in a nasally tone. "ok, let's see what your made of, TYOGE, LET'S GO!" I threw the Pokeball and out came the Machop, ready for action "uhh, uhh, hi t-h-h-here sir." She stammered entering the field, seeing the Lileep tower over him. _"if she is too scared to fight, Lileep will knock the floor with her, unless"_ I quickly sent out Mickey and Colossus "I need you two to cheer on Tyoge... tell him he's got this" the two nodded and Colossus started off "DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BE FINE" but it was a simple "I believe in you" from Mikey which won her over. "yeah... I can do it… BRING IT ON YA GIANT PLANT" she roared, and suddenly a burst of red light formed around Tyoge's hand and she ran with all her might, and punched Lileep right in the space where its eyes lay.

"that was Dynamic Punch, if I'm not mistaken, and since our dear Machop possesses the No Guard ability, that attack should have hit" Rhyhorn noted. Its affect was obvious, the Lileep was confused, and on the floor, drooping slightly. "LILEEP, ANCIENT POWER" Thomas shouted and the plant responded, launching a semi white aura around itself and launching it towards Tyoge. She seemed to have a trick ready for this one too, as her arm began to glow with dark energy as she… smacked the Ancient Power attack off to the side. "Knock Off" Mikey noted "gotta ask her to show me how to do that." Lileep looked about ready to give up, then Thomas shouted "Bullet Seed, NOW" and a flurry of seeds were released at Tyoge, the baby Pokémon not having the speed or skills to avoid them all, "Bulk up" I ordered quickly, at the very least she'd have a small buffer. Not that it seemed to help, a flurry of shots was launched at every possible area of Tyoge's body, she was undeterred however, and stuck through. "is that the best you got?" she chided. "Tyoge. Bulk Up once again" I said, she replied, the energy flowing through her. "now we got em' Lileep… USE STONE EDGE" Thomas commanded. _Tyoge can't withstand another blow like that, I have to think._ I was then wondering what I could use nearby to beat this rock grass type…. Just rocks…. And more rocks…. And EVEN MORE ROCKS. _That's it_ realized, "TYOGE, USE DYNAMIC PUNCH ON THAT BOULDER RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" she looked at me in confusion, then punched the boulder with all her might. My desired outcome was to see the rock fly through the air and form a shield against the Stone Edge attack. It did not do that. It instead rode across the ground , deflecting Stone Edges and forming its own momentum, and it was heading straight for Lileep.

The stone made contact and caught the Pokémon in its course of destruction. The stone hit the wall and we all heard a loud **CRACK** followed by a tired, moan-like noise "liiillllleeeep." "I did it, ya proud of me. Did I do good, did I? did I?" she said but not to me, she said it to Mikey, who patted her head "you did excellent" I then saw Thomas return Lileep to its Pokeball "it's not over yet, throw out your next Pokémon, it's time for round 2!"I looked over to Colossus "your time to shine bud, let's go" I said, he gave a loud roar of challenge "LET US BEGIN!" as he strode onto the battle field. "GO, DWEBBLE" and out came a steak of light followed by a small bug in a rock-like shell.

"I've never seen a Dwebble move so fast" I said, shocked "well, this isn't an ordinary Dwebble, this was a cross-breed between Brock's and Burgh's, a Gym Leader in Unova who is known for his "Drill speed Dwebble" Thomas said "let's see how you do HERE, FURY CUTTER" Dwebble then ran at extreme speeds and gave a quick cut to Colossus, who barely felt a thing "I recommend actually hitting me next time" he said to the crab, always the ever present tutor. "ROCK TOMB, let's try to slow this guy down" I screamed, and out came a flurry of large boulders, each one crashing down towards Dwebble. But they were too fast, and it was able to dodge all of them, but that was according to plan. "AGAIN" I shouted, and my faithful ally complied, launching wave after wave of gigantic stones to try and trap the opponent, but each time, they outsped Colossus' attacks, and launched another Fury Cutter, slowly growing in strength. The field was practically a maze of dropped rocks, Dwebble was still somehow able to navigate through it. I was getting worried, Colossus was always a tank, but how much could he take? "ok, bud how ya doing" at this point, Colossus was downright panting "I don't know how much longer I can last, Oscar, sir, I just know I shall do my best." I gave him one final look, and saw my plan go into action "RHYHORN, HORN ATTACK ON THE ROCKS." He instantly realized my intentions and used his horn to throw the rocks upwards. What happened next surprised me however. Instead of having the rocks scatter and hit Dwebble, they orbited around him and he shot them out in a flurry of dark grey spikes.

The first one hit Dwebble enough to knock them off course and send it into the other dozens of speeding rocks. "dweb…. le" it sighed with a pained expression. I ran over to Colossus and asked "since when did you know Stone Edge? "the Rhyhorn was panting ever so slightly "Since… right now actually" I nuzzled his head gently and went up with Mikey. "so who's up next?" I challenged.

Then I saw the throne …eject. Or at least rise up slightly to an elevated platform. "I AM" I heard a voice and out came Brock, with 2 Pokémon at the ready. A Marcargo and a…Pupitar. "I never knew you had a Pupitar" I noted, having seen most of his Pokémon during the reconstruction but never seeing this one. He returned both Pokémon back to their respective balls and sat on the throne. Instantly the throne then shot towards me, slowing down right at the point where Thomas stood "I caught him in Jhoto, that was a fun little trip, this is his first battle actually. Make it a good one. ALRIGHT MARCARGO, YOUR UP!". He then threw up his Pokeball and out came the Lava Pokémon, roaring its name with a sort of slowness to it that wasn't surprising. Then out came a referee who clearly was just as excited as the rest of us. With the classic line about to begin, I knew this would be the most intense fight I've had in my life.

"The fight between Brock of the Pewter Gym and Oscar from Viridian City will now begin. Brock has placed the challenger at a level 6, meaning this will be a 2 Pokémon battle. Brock has chosen his two level 6 challenger Pokémon. SO MAY THE BATTLE BEGIN!" With that I felt Brock's usual demeanor shift. He was no longer a man who I fought alongside underground. This was Brock of Pewter City Gym. The Warrior of Stone.

"Ok. Mikey you" I started but he shook his head no "something tells me this needs to be Colossus' fight" I could tell from the way he was standing, fierce, like a warrior ready for battle. I rushed over to give him a quick Super Potion and he was ready to go. "HORN ATTACK! NOW" I called, but Brock was ready "FLAME CHARGE" the two Rock Types collided in the arena. And the impact was immediate. When the dust cleared, however, I was once again shocked by Colossus' endurance, barely taking a scratch from that attack. Granted, neither did Marcargo. "Fire blast" Brock called out, and Marcargo responded releasing a fast, deadly fire shot towards Colossus, he was ready however, and so was I "STONE EDGE" I shouted, Rhyhorn seeming to summon the rocks of his own volition this time, and shot them at the flame, scattering the embers and actually lighting the stones ablaze. They then soared like flaming arrows towards Marcargo, and hit his shell and body. However, that STILL didn't leave a mark. "Gunk Shot" Brock called and out of Marcargo's mouth came a blast of some mysterious substance. "Rock Tomb" I tried to say but it was too late, the blast was too fast. It hit Rhyhorn square in the face. The recoil was evident as he skidded across the field. "No… I can't go down this easily." He muttered. "YOU GOT THIS COLOS" I heard Mikey scream out. It was strange, but same as with Tyoge, the Rhyhorn seemed to rise up with determination "YES, I DO" he roared and launched a powerful Stone Edge attack. They did hit Marcargo, and I first I thought it had no effect, but I saw some form of slouching.

He was weakening. "Usually people don't last this long against Marcargo, he usually overpowers them with Fire Blast. Guess I underestimated you. Oscar "Brock noted. I smirked and replied "well, you ain't have bad yourself. "With that I quickly commanded my Rhyhorn to use his speed advantage over Marcargo and use a series of horn attacks. Each one striking the magma like body of the Pokémon. Overheat" I heard Brock and with that one word I knew I had made a terrible mistake. Soon Marcargo began glowing a bright red hue. Then released the energy from all around him. Catching Colossus in the blast and sending him flying into a nearby boulder. He wasn't going to win. Colossus was weakly standing up. I got out his Pokeball "Mikey you take his place. I'm pretty sure" I started to say. When Colossus stopped me "NO" he roared. "if I fall here, at least I know I fought with all of my strength. "I lowered the ball and gestured to Colossus "go get em' STONE EDGE" I stated. Colossus reared his head and shot another volley of stones. Each one actually looked like it dealt damage. Marcargo was almost out for the count. I read somewhere that once a Marcargo starts losing its strength, it's going to lose it at an exponential rate. "one more time" I ordered, and Colossus replied with volley after volley of stones. Suddenly I could tell Brock had had enough, he was trying to stop my attacks with counter moves like Flamethrower and Rock Blast but they just weren't enough. "THAT'S IT, MARCARGO, HIT HIM WITH IGNEOUS"I stood there confused when suddenly I felt the ground shake beneath me. Colossus, who was currently elevated on a boulder, felt it as well. Soon, cracks were beginning to form in the ground. One right next to Mikey, I had to grab him before the ground took him in. Brock was calm however, stepping aside these gigantic cracks in the stone. Colossus, however, was not so fortunate, one of the cracks caused his boulder to shatter, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Then I saw Marcargo's head rear up into the sky with a cry of its name as a gigantic burst of lava erupted from the ground. Right in front of Colossus. When the blast subsided I saw him on the floor, fainted. "good job, Colossus, you were great out there." I said while returning him to his Pokeball.

I then threw out Tyoge's ball, "GO GET EM BUDDY" she came out, hyped up and ready to fight. "uhh Boss, why did you choose her? I've been in more fights than she has, my rival was a fire type, A MAGBY, come on. I looked at him, "when comparing you guys in the Dex'. I saw that the egg where Machop hatched from is from off in Hoenn, in a little town called Lavaridge, so she's used to uneven terrain, even if she doesn't know it. "True to my word when I went to the young Machop "DYNAMIC PUNCH, GO" she responded instantly, running over the uneven ground and using it to build momentum, so when she finally landed her hit, it clearly resonated throughout the stage. Striking Marcargo so hard, he literally tumbled before giving a loud cry of defeat. Tyoge cheered herself and pumped her fist up. "come back here buddy. I'll have Mikey handle the next match. "While our conversation was going on, the arena was being reverted back to its original form. "listen, Oscar, I don't want to cheat you out of this battle, but can we make this go a little bit faster, the guy I'm looking, he's a brother to me." I looked at him in the eyes as he said this "When he left 6 years ago, it crushed both of us, Misty and I, I mean. We tried every way we could to find him, speaking with his mom, going to the Professor, even his old rival. But no luck. And now Misty says she knows where he is, some trainer named Ethan says he faced a super strong trainer on Mount Silver. We both somehow knew, no she's gone and I… I" tears were shedding by this point "Red was my brother, Misty was my sister, those two were the only things making my Gym life bearable. All the stress, knowing people look up to you, as a symbol of power. Trying to be your dad both at home and at work. "He soon realized his meltdown and wiped his tears away "sorry about that, kinda went a little overboard. So now it's time for Pupi" he was about to say, but I cut him off with a sharp hand "no, I understand more than you know what it's like to lose someone, so I can see where you're coming from. If you feel this is what you need to do, do it. First things first however. "I got out my Pokegear and held it to him "if you ever need a friend, don't forget to shoot me a text" I said smiling. He smiled the biggest, toothiest grin I ever did see, shook my hand fiercely and said "ok, Oscar, but first, you at least beat Marcargo, very few manage to beat him without a type advantage. So you deserve the official Boulder Badge" He then went over to the arms of the Throne and pressed a button, three things shot out of the center of the arena. One was a case of Boulder Badges. Another was a set of TM DVDs, and a 3rd final one off to the side contained an Egg. "here's your badge, a TM for your help with the Onix incident, and finally this Egg from one of my old Pokémon, as a way of apologizing for all of this confusion." He said, as I opened my Tm case, Badge case, and the Egg Holster Nurse Joy gave me. With each item snugly in place. I stepped outside of the Pewter Gym "good luck finding Red" I said, giving him a wave. He waved back happy to go off on the search for his best friend. __

_Ok some quick notes  
1.)In the games the No Guard ability ensures all moves WILL hit, whether they be from the Pokémon itself or the opponent, I'm just going to make the ability increase damage of the user's attacks, however, other moves are insanely more powerful. This will create a unique tension that I have an idea on how to work with. _

_2.) Another thing I'm changing is the Knock Off attack, in this context, it can block any one ranged projectile, something like an Energy Ball, or Water Pulse, not a physical move or a longer attack, like a Thunder Bolt, or a Cross Chop._

 _3.) Also worth mentioning is the translator. Why it works on Oscar's Pokémon and not on Thomas' or Brock's is because it's something like an earpiece which can understand when a certain Pokémon is confirmed to be Oscar's Pokémon. It works on Blastoise because of the fact that Oscar has formed a bond strong enough to be applied into the earpiece through his promise._

 _4.) The fight was only a 1-1 battle because I wanted to flesh out how I wanted the Gym's to work in this story. I felt I was taking up way too much time writing this, so I wanted to go on ahead to other things._

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter, Feint. [male]_

 _Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound, Knock Off. [Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. Stone Edge[Male]  
_

Blastoise (temporary)


	7. Mastery

_Well, we're back at it again, with summer starting up, I can get some more writing done. I'm most likely going to be working on this however. With that said. REVIEW RATING TIME!_

 _Magic Type:_ _How's about Mikey reveal's he has a fear of Ghost types_ _?  
_ _  
My response: Well, I was actually planning something around a Ghost Type, but it may not be what you expect, I was actually planning on having Mikey possess a fear of some kind, but in the end I wanted him to be the smug leader kinda chapter, that doesn't mean it's not up in the air , however._

 _LET'S GET STARTED!_

As soon as I stepped out of the Pewter City Gym it dawned on me what just happened _I won my first Gym Badge._ With that realization I ran towards the Pokémon Center with exuberance and as soon as my team was healed I called them out of their balls. "WE WON GUYS, WE WON" I cheered, all of my Pokémon. Blastoise who was waiting at the Pokémon Center noticed our happy faces and gave me a slap on the back "not bad kid, ya beat one Gym. Granted I single handedly beat Brock when Rose and I went to challenge it but" he soon trailed off, rambling. He still managed to surprise me when he said "hey Oscar, uhhhh I don't really know how to put this, but they kinda broke my Pokeball when I was with Rose. So you can actually keep me in one." I was about to ask why he would keep that from us but he continued "I just didn't know whether I should trust you or not, but now I know, your alright kid." He then seemed to pull out a pokeball off of a nearby counter (don't ask where or how he got it) and looked for my approval. I nodded once, took the ball and pressed it against his forehead. The red ball shook three times and with a soft ping I smirked " _I still have a promise, and I'm going to keep it_ " I thought to myself " _Just, no surprise water-type moves, ok?"_

With Blastoise relaxing calmly I gave my team of 3 (+Blastoise) to Nurse Joy who healed them up. I looked towards the east and towards our next massive obstacle. Mt. Moon. While my team was being healed I looked at the small case which contained the TM I chose, it was different than the other TMS in the display Brock showed me. The title read "Rock Polish" and I thought about teaching it to Colossus, but decided I might want to wait and see how it goes seeing as how speed wasn't his forte. After everyone was in prime fighting condition, we set off towards route 4.

About a half-hour later we saw it. A large mountain piercing the sky open with its point. Brock's throne had nothing on this thing. When entering the base of the massive tower. I saw a small Pokémon Center, and next to it was a man with a small fish tank. "MAGIKARP FOR ¥500" I looked at him befuddled, then approached him. "excuse me, why are you selling Pokémon? Outside of a Pokémon Breeder and Professors, that's illegal…right?" I asked nicely. He looked at me with a defeated glare and said "kid, I've been doing this for 5 years and no one's noticed, they think this is the deal of the century right here. Even if you call the cops and they arrest me. Some other guy will take my place. It's a vicious cycle. Now beat it" he said shoving me onto the floor. The fall made Tyoge's Pokeball come undone. "HEY WHAT A' YOU DOING TO OSCA'" she shouted, not yet able to pronounce her R sound yet. I was barely able to hold her back from giving this man a punch in the face. "Come on Tyoge, he's not worth it." I said, a little louder than I would have liked. "WHO YOU CALLING NOT WORTH IT" the man yelled. He then reached for his belt, of…. About 20 Pokeballs. I want to say that it was a very difficult fight which brought me and my team to a breaking point.

That would be a lie however, they were all Magikarps. 20, FREAKING MAGIKARPS! So after that exhausting moment, he simply ran off shouting about "REVENGE!" while tripping repeatedly down the path. _That went nowhere_ I remarked to myself before entering the Mountain. As soon as I stepped foot inside the cavern. I heard a faint grumbling noise. Thinking nothing of it I kept my path towards what seemed to be a natural staircase of rock. When I reached it however, the stairs seemed to move, each individual piece falling out. Then the stone remnants started making a strange noise, then I discovered… they were all Geodudes, and they were all pretty mad at me. Arceus knows why.

The first wave released a series of Rollout attacks with a cry of their name "GEO" I barely managed to avoid one strike in particular, which hit the wall causing shrapnel to nearly grazing my back. I quickly got out Mikey's Pokeball. "MIKEY, LET'S GO" I shouted as the Fighting type shot out of the ball. He quickly sprang into action, releasing a string of Mach Punches at each Geodude, not only reflecting the new string of Rock Blasts they shot, but taking out about 9 of the Geodudes with fast, deadly precision. It was then I heard a faint voice call out "Low Sweep. GO" and I saw a flash of blue and almost instantly nearly all of the Geodudes went down. Only about 4 remaining, and they all ran for cover. I then heard the source of the voice. A young woman in her mid-20s who was pulling an ID card out of her purse. "hey kid, you got some talent, how's about I help you refine it" she said while pulling out a badge. The mark of an elemental master.

For those who aren't aware. Elemental master is sort of roaming Gym Leaders, but with a twist. Gym Leaders help you learn how to counter a specific type (I.E Brock would help you learn how to beat Rock Types.) Elemental masters teach you how to USE a specific type (I.E an elemental master who specialized in Poison types would teach me how to best you a poison type Pokémon, like how to best have it counter psychic or ground type moves.) There are masters for every type and several of each type roam each region. My father was actually good friends with 2 Bug masters from Sinnoh. Elemental master, like this woman, often accompany travelers who wish for help and monitor their growth or progress. I've heard that becoming an elemental master takes plenty of time, effort, and skill. The ex-champion Alder once tried to become a Bug-type Master, but was refused due to his lack of knowledge of Pokémon within the type. To summarize, Elemental masters are powerful trainers who guide others to truly understanding Pokémon within s specific type.

This woman, who identified herself as Alexandria. Was about 5'11, easily towering over my young 5'6 heights. She was very tan which was further emphasized her bulky figure. She then began to speak with a powerful voice only gained through countless years as a leader. "those Geodudes have been pestering travelers for the past week or so. Usually they're no big deal but when I saw your Tyrouge I decided to step in. I want you to tell me what has happened in your adventure so far" so I quickly explained everything. From my battle with Lisa, to the forest incident and the Meccha. Alex was listening thoroughly. By the time I was finished, we had reached the exit of the cave. We stepped out into the afternoon sun "if you don't mind, I am going to assume you'll be taking on Sorell at the Cerulean Gym, I would like to help you." She extended her hand and I shook it gratefully, just then I heard a shake. "THE EGG" I realized, throwing out all of my Pokémon and finally pulling out the egg. The egg began to shake before finally cracking and I saw a little red paw come out. It was a Vulpix. The Vulpix broke the rest of the egg before finally stumbling over to me and resting on my foot. It gave a soft mew before seeming to fall asleep "is she my little sista'" Tyoge asked. "no, not yet at least, let's head to a Pokémon center to get her in shape" we then walked the rest of the way at a calm pace for the Vulpix with me softly singing some lullaby's my Mom used to sing. Alexandria was patient, clearly eager to start training but understanding I wanted to let Vulpix rest.

When we reached the center. The Nurse Joy took Vulpix and was in the process of healing her when I saw Alex resting her hand on my shoulder. "While that's happening, I thought I might want to test you on your knowledge of the Fighting type, to see what I'm working with."

She then quizzed me on several questions about various fighting types. Most of them I knew from my experiences with Brawly however questions asking about specific moves left me rather confused. The questioning went on, ranging from the usual highest stats of a Medicham to the weaknesses of a Hawlucha. She actually calculated my answers on a small tablet and when Vulpix came back I got my results "72% for a trainer with only 1 badge and four Pokémon, that's pretty impressive. I think it's best that we work on expanding your Pokémon moveset's I'll help them practice new techniques to try and beef them up a little. "let's head over to the field we passed on the way here" she proposed and we walked on, Vulpix curled up in my arms.

When we reached the field, my entire party was assembled. I then pulled out my Pokegear to look at its Stats mode while reading Vulpix. "SPECIAL ATTACK, HIGHEST STAT, DEFENSE, LOWEST STAT, NATURE= HASTY." "MOVES=WILL O WISP, TACKLE" with that the machine collapsed in on itself in a neat little fashion before I started to Rub Vulpix's ear. "your pretty powerful aren't ya, ya little wisper" I said in a voice that you would use on a little kid or puppy. Her eyes shone when I finished the sentence and I went on "Wisp ya like that name don't ya' "she nodded and said "Yes, I promise I shall help you in any way I can, Master" I took a step back, not expecting that much… diction from her voice. A surprisingly graceful melodic tone. Alex then said "Will O Wisp is actually quite an effective move in a double battle. If the other Pokémon had guts, this could trigger the effect, then simply eating a Rawst Berry would eliminate the Burn." I sat listening to her words. "NOW LET'S GET TRANING" she hollered!

 __

 _So here goes chapter 7, I actually thought of the idea of the elemental master while writing this chapter, and so I have several questions to ask you._

 _1.) Do you want to see the questions that were asked of Oscar by Alexandria?_

 _2.) Should I include more elemental masters?_

 _PM me your answers and I'll try and write up the next chapters based on your interests, with that said may the light of malor flow through you._

 _The team (so far)  
Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter [male] _

_Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. [Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. [Male]_

 _Vulpix (Wisp) Flash fire: will-o-wisp, tackle. Hidden Power [female]_


	8. All that glitters

_Well guys, here comes chapter 7! I'm going to try doing some alternate POV stuff here we go!_

"LETS GET TRAINING" Alexandria yelled as she threw out 4 pokeballs. Each Belonging to an Infernape. A Lucario, a Medicham and a Gallade. "OK TEAM, LET'S GET TO IT!" each Pokémon chose a trainer and went on their separate ways. Alexandria took me aside and told me by the time we were done. Not even Rayquaza could challenge me.

 **MIKEY POV**  
" _The squirt gets that, kinda cute Medicham, and I get sir Arthur over here"_ I thought to myself as my teacher, the Gallade, walked over to an empty space on the battle field. "firstly, we must get something straight, I am not your teacher, but an ally willing to assist you as part of my deal with Mistress Alexandria. Also I must point out that the Medicham you are coddling over is a man, unless of course, you're into men, which is perfectly fine by me." I clearly had a shocked expression "now that I have your attention, let us begin" he said, bowing once as I joked to myself _It's like Colossus on 2 legs_

"The move I have decided to teach you in Force Palm, as I understand you possess Mach Punch this should be a simple task" he said all fancy-like. "let me see your Mach Punch attack" I of course showed off my insane awesome power, shattering a nearby rock with my attack. Then looked at him and said "pretty good right?" he gave me a grim look and said "yes, but we'll need to improve that before we can even get started on converting it into a Force Palm. A Mach Punch is designed to catch your enemies off guard and throw then off balance, your putting too much power into your Punch and not enough into your…Mach. It's essentially a very strong attack with how your using it, but unfortunately, due to your lack of speed any enemy could evade that attack" he said while seeming to disappear "and hit you while your over exerted your energy" I then saw a flash to my left and Gallade reappeared with his blade glowing black. I was barely able to side step before he slashed at me. "you see what I mean. Now summon your Mach Punch again" he said, and I obeyed, keeping the energy flowing in my hand "now send some of that energy to your feet" I was confused, but I decided to go along, having the energy go from my hands to my feet, feeling the power flow through me. "NOW, DODGE THIS" I heard followed by Déjà vu. This time, I was able to dodge, and I managed to get Mr. Fancyson off his guard, sent him flying. "that was very good, you are the most powerful warrior in the entire world. I bet you could beat anyone in battle"

(what really happened: Mikey hit Gallade yes, but Gallade slightly slid about 2 inches and replied with "good enough, for a first try" and Doubleslapped Mikey a few times while managing to dodge Mikey's blind rage)

"now to use Force Palm, the energy of your fist must be sent not to defeat but to weaken." Gallade said. _What the hell is he rambling on about now?_ I thought laughing at him. However, knowing he was strong I tried to do as he asked, taking my Mach Punch and forming it essentially to slap my enemy then I threw myself at Gallade, gaining speed a quick shot of speed before hitting him square on the chest. When the hit landed small sparks surrounded Gallade's body "good job, that attack was very strong, and it paralyzed me to boot. good thing I have this, now be prepared for PSYCHO SHIFT!" he said with a sharp cry as the sparks seemed to shift into one small point on his blades which he fired at me, I knew I couldn't dodge so I prepared to launch a Mach Punch at him, however what surprised me was how my Mach Punch seemed to get OFF my fist to hit the Psycho shift directly. I looked towards Gallade to see the same expression on his face as well. "let's go back to the Trainers."

 **COLOSSUS POV**  
" _Let's see what this Lucario has to offer" I_ thought sizing up my teacher. He was a bit larger than the Lucario that were present on the ranch. While also being a bit bulkier as a sign of intense training. "Ok Rhyrhy you ready to get RIPPED" he said, rather quickly with a holler of "OH YEAH" throwing a series of Aura Sphere projectiles at me. I was able to throw up a Stone Edge to counter all but 4 of the shots, they were so randomly shot however, I had no need to worry. "If I may ask, why did you shoot them so out of place?" I commented. The Lucario said in an overexcited voice. "because the enemy thinks the Pokémon of a super power Elemental Master like Alexandria would have rad accuracy, but by throwing them without a plan. I catch them off guard, like …. now!" as soon as the word left his mouth a sharp pain hit my back and I was sent flying towads him, as I realized, _he somehow got the Aura Spheres to rebound off the stones of Mt. Moon but how?_ He caught me in his spiked hand and said "lesson #1, NEVER ASSUME THE FIGHTS OVER!" he said, that's when I made my move. Quickly summoning a Rock Tomb attack to distract him I followed up with a fast Horn Attack straight to his center. "wow, your good. Now I know what move I'mma teach you."

"I've got the perfect move for you. SUPERPOWER! Ok watch me first!" He said summoning a blue energy throughout his body then slamming his fist on the ground creating a large chasm. "NOW YOU TRY, TAKE YOUR POWER AND FIRE!" I replied to his rather, short explanation and used my Horn Attack, allowing the energy to flow throughout my body like a stream. Then my body began to glow a magnificent blue hue. Then I charged towards Lucario, who quickly set up a Substitute and ran off, my blow completely destroyed the poor doll. Sending shreds of it scattered throughout the field. "DAMN, YOU BROKE THE SUBSITUTE, LET'S SHOW ALEXIA WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

 **TYOGE POV**  
As we walked towards a little grassy area I saw how Medicham moved and thought he was SO COOL, but not as cool as Mikey. "ok child, are you ready. I'm going to show you how to use Dual Chop, now I'm going to give you the lesson a friend taught me, to use a Dragon Type move to its fullest potential, focus the energy on what you love, your passions and release it towards one clear point, like that rock over there" he pointed to a large rock far away. "now think about your passions" I thought about my friends, Colossus, who was really smart and seemed to be what Oscar called a "Grandfather" I thought of Wisp and how cute having a little sister is. I thought of Mikey and how epic he is in battle. Oscar, who kept our family together. I saw my hands and they were really weird, glowing like a blue color, "AHHHH, MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE" I screamed as I moved my hands around like crazy, as they hit a rock and chopped it clean off. "not bad my good man. Let's make it even better" 

**WISP POV  
** _What a fool, this Infernape, trying to teach me a move when I just hatched, well I shall show them how powerful I am._ I said sauntering up towards my teacher. Before I could get a good read on him, he wailed his hair around while speaking in a monotone voice "now, Wisp, correct? I wish to teach you an attack to heighten your most enlightening special attack, with this. FIRE SPIN" he cried as a huge blazing typhoon erupted around me, thankfully my Flash Fire ability allowed me to quickly absorb the attack. Allowing me to redirect the Fire Spin towards Infernape, catching the area around him before the same fiery spiral attack shot up in his general area. He managed to dodge, but not before taking a little damage "wow, your pretty good, I shall teach you to perfect the technique."

 **STANDARD POV**

So while they all got some battle training. I was getting…tutored. Yeah I know. It did have some interesting points to it though. Alex threw out two additional party members. A Machoke and a Pidgeot. "I'm going to use my team as a demonstration of how to properly defeat almost any Flying type that comes your way." She stated "LETS GO!" she hollered towards her Pokémon, who were just as enthusiastic as her. "so Oscar, here are the basics to any good flying counter, speed and last minute evasion." She gestured to her Machoke and told it to come to her. "look at Monstro here, he's powerful yes, but he has lightness to boot. Show off you speed to the kid" she said, with a smug grin. Her Machoke dashing with insane force and power, summoning a Hammer Arm, the Fighting type swung moved nearly too fast for my eyes to catch, shattering several nearby boulders from Mt. Moon. I didn't even notice the usual speed decrease that Hammer Arm induces. Then Alex gestured towards her Pidgeot and it on instinct released a string of air slashes. Machoke was able to evade them all with speed and didn't get hit by a single move. "Holy crap, he's fast" I remarked. She smiled at me and nodded once. "now I want you to train your Pokémon in speed in your own way, the job of an Elemental Master is to teach Trainers how to prepare for something, not give it away." She then proceeded to tell me how I could get this legendary level of speed. But while I was getting taught on special training techniques. we were interrupted by a light sound "poli" it sounded like. We turned and saw a small Poliwag in the distance, there was something special about it however. Instead of its typical blue coloration this one was a far brighter color. Alexander looked at me and said the words of truth "it's a shiny."

"I'll let you catch it. I just caught a shiny Machop before I met up with you. Here you this." She said lending me a Pokeball. Throwing it out came a Chespin. "CHES CHESPIN" it cried looking at its master then at me, confused. "Bur, Oscar's going to use you to catch that Poliwag over there. OK?" Alexandria said in a very cheerful voice. Bur nodded once and moved into battle position "you sure you don't want it, I mean, thank you for your offer, but I'm fine if you want to catch a water type that you probably have thousands of already, I should shut up now shouldn't I?" I stammered blushing a deep crimson. She waved it off saying it was perfectly fine and quickly instructed me as to all of Bur's moves and wished me luck. "OK BUR, USE BLOCK" he then sent out some sort of illusion of himself, arms spread wide over Poliwag, the Illusion turned into a large red X which hit Poliwag, causing it to look on flustered. "NOW BULLET SEED" I said and the Grass-type shot out a volley of quick Green shots, before Poliwag responded by dodging all of those and charging straight for Bur with a quick tackle attack, Bur managed to dodge it and I commanded it to use Pin Missile, Bur, who was right in front of me , in mid-air from dodging the attack released a flurry of spines from his back and shot them all, each one hitting the Poliwag, but not before it used Bubblebeam , from what Brawly told me, the average Bubblebeam should be about the size of your fist, this was bigger than my head. I should know, it hit me in the head and somehow acted like a Water Pulse, covering my head in pure water, with my own screams being the last thing I could hear.

 _Why does this keep happening!_ I thought trying to focus on breathing. My eyes fading in and out, my vision blurring. Then I heard his voice, and the nightmares came flooding back. "OSCAR!" he said on the raft. As the waves swallowed up him and Lombre. "IVAN "I cried out, trying to help him from the roof. But I knew I couldn't, every time this happens, I can't. This time however, I felt a light begin to shine from the heavens as I awoke.

 ***BREATHE*** I came to seeing all of my Pokémon, Mikey, Tyoge, Colossus, and Wisp surrounding me, off to my left I could see Alex and her Pokémon, and I had a feeling the Poliwag was there too. Still trapped by the Block attack. Breathing frantically in time with my own hyperventilating was Mikey, furiously stammering "Oscar, what happened, we heard your scream, I thought you fell into the water." I patted his head like a child and muttered "it's ok, just give me a second." About 5 minutes later I saw that Alexandria was talking with her Lucario about something very impressing, holding her Pokegear in her hand. She looked towards me and hugged me fiercely. "OH THANK ARCEUS YOUR OK." She then set me down when we both saw the Poliwag crying out its name "pol, wag!" it cried. "he wants to know if you're ok, and he wants to battle you" I heard Wisp say, but still not seeming to move her mouth. I looked at the Poliwag and said in my natural baby-sitter voice "you wanna battle me?" he nodded once and smiled. "Well let's do this then, Tyoge, may I?" I said as she got up and her hands started glowing a blueish hue, she then ran towards Poliwag hitting it back to back with the powerful blows. "was that Dual Chop?" The Poliwag, clearly having suffered damage and fatigue prior to the attack, toppled over, allowing me to catch it with ease. "Alright, Kulpa let's get you healed." I stated to no one in particular while walking towards the Pokémon Center, seeing something that to my eyes, was greater than the Distortion world itself. Nugget Bridge.

"That's gonna be a pain to cross." I noted, the team, who had insisted on staying outside of their balls, including Blastoise all took note of this "Oscar, something's wrong, even when I accidentally Water Pulsed you, you freaked out, but never this much. What aren't you telling us?" he commented. I looked down towards my reflection in the water, then shot back up seeing it swish as a Goldeen jumped out of the water, spraying water all over me. "AHH" I cried jumping back, thankfully Alexandria caught me before I could fall over for all to see. "Oscar, I think you need to let us know what's going on. If you're comfortable with it that is. I'll tell you a personal story of my own. I'm terrified of psychic types." I asked her why that could be " its just, the thought that they could get in your head at any moment, I'm terrified when Gallade does it, and he was my first Pokémon. It also reminds me of a particularly bad run in I had once a few years back." She said holding herself like a small child. "ok guys, when Kulpa gets healed, I'll tell you guys" I said, looking to Mikey, looks like we were ready to let the cat out of the bag. Nurse Joy signaled us and gave a small wad of PokeYen to Alex for "helping some fighting types recover" I then received Kulpa's ball, and rented a room so we could talk in peace a quiet.

The room was about the size of your average apartment building, I sat in a small chair off to the left. While Alex sat down on the couch to my right next to Mikey and Tyoge, Kulpa and Wisp cat side by side resting on Colossus' back. "well guys, here goes nothing" I said mumbling to myself and began to speak. ****

_Ok I need to address 2 things here. OH AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGERS_

 _1.) POKEMON GO IS OUT, OH MY GOD! I'VE ALREADY CAUGHT A PINSIR AND A GASTLY AND A NIDORAN AND A PONYTA AND A VULPIX AND AN ODDISH AND A MAGMAR. OH MY GOD! *spasms *_

 _2.) I'm making Kulpa a shiny mostly cause of the fact that in a recent run of Sapphire, in the area where you help Wally catch a Ralts, his was shiny. A FREAKING SHINY RALTS WTF!So you can see the similarities between this section of the game and the catching of Whirl.  
_

_also a quick question.  
Do you guys want to see Wondertrade or the GTS make an appearance here?_

 _AND ALSO I WANT TO DO A Q &A. SO ASK QUESTIONS DIRECTED AT OSCAR OR THE POKEMON, EXCEPT BLASTOISE. SO LET'S GET THESE QUESTIONS ROLLING!_

 _(always ask questions, never stop, since I'm gonna do them chapter by chapter, starting next chapter.)_

 _The team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter. Force Palm [male]_

 _Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. Dual Chop[Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. Superpower [Male]_

 _Poliwag (Kulpa) Damp: Bubble beam, Pound. Endeavor [ male] *_

 _Vulpix (Wisp) Flash fire: will-o-wisp, tackle. Fire Spin [female_


	9. The past hurts

_Well guys here come chapter 9, the obvious "tragic backstory" installment, so here we go!_

 _LET'S GET STARTED_

"So, here we go, before I moved to Viridian I lived in Dewford with my Mom, Dad and my brother, Ivan" I said when Mikey nodded once, Alex put two and two together and went over to give me a long hug "oh no, I'm so sorry." I pushed her off gently "its fine." Then I went on "We lived right next door to Brawly's gym, my dad was one of his apprentices, while my brother was learning about Pokémon from him, his best friend was the Lotad he found that drifted over to Granite Cave, those two were inseparable. One day Ivan was out swimming, while I who didn't know how to swim yet at only 5 years old, used Lotad as a raft, not that he minded, then the waves started getting choppy, I almost fell off, Ivan told Lotad to get me to shore, and I reached Dewford I heard it, a humongous roar followed by a series of humongous waves. My brother was getting beaten to death out there, and Lotad went to save him. The downpour that seemed to some from nowhere didn't help either, with it hitting Ivan's face. Lotad's Swift Swim helped though, he was able to pick up Ivan and try and get him home, but they were trapped. During all of this, my parents along with myself, took shelter on the roof of the Gym. Brawly using his twin Poliwraths to get people to safety. But the Cave had other ideas. Carvanha came out from the depths and shot at me, before I was saved by a strange object tackling the Carvanha away. It was Mikey. Then I saved Mikey from a very similar fate, catching a Tentacool who was about to wrap its tentacles around Mikey and pull him under. I threw him over 'board' so to speak "Mr. Brawly?" I asked tugging at his sleeve "what's going on?" Brawly, who was in the middle of giving order to his Hairyama to Surf over to a nearby house to make sure everyone was safe looked over towards me and said "you know the legend of the Sea Monster Kyogre, right? Well today its real." He looked grimly over the horizon and gasped at what he saw. I followed his eyes and saw Ivan, on a newly evolved Lombre getting smacked left and right by waves. Ivan was just lying there lifeless as Lombre tried to swim to shore. He then mustered up what little strength he had to use Surf and glide over the waves, but not before a near tsunami level of force hit them both, and they were sent deep underwater. And that was the last time I saw my brother. After Kyogre was put back to sleep, we moved to Kanto hoping to put the incident behind us. Brawly, as a way of giving us a present, let Mikey come with me on the journey."

I paused and looked towards my friends. Mikey was grimacing , remembering that day. Colossus had his eyes closed, thinking. Tyoge was clinging to Alex, crying into her shirt. Wisp's eyes seemed to be saying "I'm sorry" and Kulpa moved to my hand and rubbed his head against it. Feeling his surprisingly smooth texture relaxed me a little. Then there was Alexandria on the verge on tears. "Oscar, I can't believe it, I just can't I." she then quickly ran over and hugged me again, fiercely. But this time, everyone else participated. Wisp moved over to my head and sat herself down, making me feel calmed and relaxed, Colossus moved to my other hand and sat down next to me, Mikey jumped over and took his place on my shoulder, as did Tyoge. "guys, I.." I started before being cut off by Kulpa " Oscar, don't be sad, we're here, I know a lot of people wanted me cause I'm special somehow, but I never wanted to be with them, you I want to stay with." He nodded and gave a small smile. I went to my team, then Alexandria and made a silent promise to myself _the bonds between me and my Pokémon, if they ever break, I'll give up training for good._

After our little POWWOW, Alex unfortunately had to leave, as she got a call at the Elemental Master HQ concerning a Pangoro on the loose in northern Sinnoh. "Oscar, I expect great things from you." Giving me her Pokegear # and another a smile, he took off, using her Hawlucha to fly over to Sinnoh. With her departure I walked east to find the Gym. " _here we go_ " I thought to myself. All of that training will be put to the test right now!

 _Sorry about the lack of content, I wanted to get this backstory out of the way really quickly!_

 _The team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter. Force Palm [male]_

 _Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. Dual Chop[Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. Superpower [Male]_

 _Poliwag (Kulpa) Damp: Bubble beam, Pound. Endeavor [ male] *_

 _Vulpix (Wisp) Flash fire: will-o-wisp, tackle. Fire Spin [female_


	10. Sorell- The Champion of the Sky

_Hey guys, Master of malor here,  
WARNING: MILD CURSING  
WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY. LET'S GET STARTED!_

As I entered the gym, the first thing I saw was a large series of platforms, there being 3 levels, excluding the ground floor. On the top floor I saw a large hammock with a Pokeball design on the bottom and sitting in it was a young man. He looked to be in his late 20's. He had long flowing blonde hair which in all honestly, with his rather feminine build and the fact he was wearing a jumpsuit. I thought he was a woman. I still thought so until he began to speak "Hello, who's this little gully?" he said in an extremely creepy low-pitch voice. Then he jumped off of his hammock and seemed to fall towards the floor. Not before FLYING UPWARDS AND TOWARDS ME! That was when I noticed the weird webbings on the man's suit, which I assumed were purposed like wings, allowing him to glide over to me with ease. "So who're you kid?" he asked, his diction making each word hit harder than they should have, making me question myself _What the hell am I doing, this guy is gonna mop the floor with me, All I have is Colossus._ I tried to calm myself and I said with a shaky voice "I….am Oscar o-of Viridian City, and I'm here for your badge…...Sir" He looked at me, sizing me up, and chuckled "of course kid, ya know, let's hope you're a bit more forgiving than my last challenger, I tell ya, he FUCKED ME UP, with a SANDSHREW, that evolved mid fight? How the hell does that work?" his chuckling went into an unsettling burst of laughter. "Scuse me, Oscar was it. Well you wanna battle, first I gotta evaluate ya, how many badges ya got." I got my badge case and held it open "1 sir, the Boulder Badge." The man looked at my badge then back at me. "Welp, works for me. But first I gotta do this whole initiation thing. SO I AM SORRELL, LEADER OF CERULEAN GYM, PREPARE TO SENT FLYING BY MY…FLYING TYPES, I gotta work on that intro. Anyway GET READY TO BATTLE!"

He said and threw up a Pokeball which contained a massive Tropius, who promptly grabbed him and flew him up to the hammock where he was originally. Then coming out of one of the lower platforms was an old woman who slowly but confidently walked up to face me. "I've been battling trainers here since Misty was the new girl, I'm no stranger to battle, give it your all. GO Emolga!" she cried with a surprisingly strong underhand toss, leading to the Emolga being released. _I don't want to use Colossus yet, except as a last resort._ I thought to myself, it was a promise I made to myself when I first thought about going on a journey was that when facing the gym leaders, I wouldn't focus on type advantages until it was absolutely necessary. So I threw out Wisp. "Come on Wisp, let's use Fire Spin!" I commanded and the Fox obeyed, seemingly before I even said anything. Launching a powerful spiral of flame in mid-air, catching Emolga in its grasp and sending it downwards, trapped in the blazing cyclone. "Emolga, Discharge" the lady said with a powerful finish, as Emolga released a swarm of electric blasts, each one seeming to rip apart the Fire Spin. Eventually. After 8 or so bolts. The tornado ripped apart. Emolga then promptly glided towards Wisp, Gaining speed. "volt tackle. Go get em' sweetie." The old woman said, and Emolga gained yet another burst of speed, electricity coursing throughout its body. "Wisp, namesake GO." I said using a tactic we had talked about before the battle. Wisp then circled around Emolga, causing the Elesquirrel to try to turn around, and in that second-long opening, Wisp launched a quick Will-O-Wisp. The blue orbs of flame striking Emolga's face. Burning the Pokémon.  
"not bad" The woman said "I guess you have some potential after all" she finished with a strange sort of emphasis on potential, Wisp realized it before I did and promptly side jumped, but not before getting hit by a Gust, and during Wisp's haze, got struck by a Thunderbolt.

Wisp was sent recoiling towards me, her body seeming to just slide my way. "Wisp, you ok?" I said worried. The Vulpix nodded once and said, I'm beginning to think via telepathy…somehow _"of course I am silly, you think a Pikachu with wings would give me trouble?"_ smirking and running into battle. It was then I got a last-minute strategy together. _Wisp, can you hear me?_ I thought, trying to see if this telepathy thing was truth _"Yes I can, about time you figured this ou_ t." I gave her my best 'did you just go there' face and told her _ok, use Ember when the burn takes effect. Got it?"_ Wisp gave a physical nod and dashed towards the Electric Type, launching a slew of Embers to distract it. The Squirrel responded with a Gust blowing away some Embers while dodging the remaining flares, however as the Electric Type went to dodge an Ember, the burn caught up with the Pokémon, covering it in flames. "NOW WISP, EMBER" I called out seizing the opportunity.

Wisp launched a flurry of Fireballs, about 2/3 of them hitting the Elesquirrel, while the others were just miscalculations. "good job Wisp" I called to her, then I heard her in my head " _only 5 shots, I need to work on my aim_ " She then went to Tackle Emolga, but by this point, they were ready, performing a loop-de-loop in mid-air to catch Wisp off guard, hitting the Fox in the stomach with a Spark attack. The static hitting Wisp and sending her tumbling towards the ground. She managed to recover, however, and tried to get herself back on her hind legs, landing with only a little flinching, "Master, I really hope you like this next move" I heard Wisp, physically this time. She then used Ember into the air, The Fox then jumped on each Ember attack, using her Flash Fire ability to absorb it, before finally reaching Emolga and releasing a super-charged Fire Spin directly at it, Hitting the Unova Pokémon multiple times catching it and sending it further and further up, before finally hitting the roof of one of the platforms, Emolga was sent spiraling downwards and finally crashed upon the ground with a loud **THUD** , showing it had fainted.

"Ok and now for Pokémon #2" The old woman said, returning her Emolga to its Pokeball." "that won't be necessary Sadie, I want to…. Try him out myself" Sorrell said suddenly walking towards the edge of his platform, before falling downwards, performing another dare-devil flip and tossed me something, which I later saw was a Hyper Potion "Heal up your Vulpix, I want to face it myself!" he said, cracking his knuckles and grapping his first Pokeball, tossing it between his hands carelessly. After healing up Wisp I nuzzled her ear and said softly "you think you can beat him?" Wisp snickered and said "WE are gonna take him down, Master" and released a small ember from its mouth "just, not flawlessly, I was just hatched a week ago." Sorrell grabbed a Pokeball and threw it out "GO, Drifloon!"

The Ghost Balloon Pokémon emerged, and I decided to be smart and save Wisp for later, "Alright, KULPA LET'S GO" I said and threw his Pokeball. Kulpa came out and promptly, ran behind me and shivered "Mister, how am I supposed to beat that!" he squealed out, clearly terrified "I'M NO GOOD AT BATTLING" _so that's why he didn't want to be caught._ I realized, then I got on my knees and patted his head "listen, Kulpa, you may not think your good, but you managed to beat Alex's Chespin, right? That Pokémon was professionally trained and had the advantage, and you still kicked their butt, right? So if you don't want to fight, I'll switch you out, does that sound like a plan?" I was ready to get out his Pokeball, but he stopped me "I'll make you proud Mister!" he exclaimed and jumped up towards the stage and looked about as frightening as you could be being so adorable. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" cried Sorrell, and his Drifloon responded with a fast Sucker Punch.

Kulpa was able to surprisingly dodge and responded with a quick Bubble Beam striking Drifloon directly in the face. "You got em' buddy!" I called out, Kulpa gave a quick nod of the head and kept at his Bubble Beam rampage, launching slew after slew of aquatic mayhem. About 30% of the hits landed, but the strange thing is, Drifloon seemed to take far more damage than it should have. "so is that your only move?" Sorrell jested "well it's gonna go away. DISABLE!" he called, as Drifloon shot out a strange blue light from its eyes which struck Kulpa, he then proceeded to use another Bubble Beam, but to no avail.

 _This is bad, I'm going to have to focus on dodging for now, none of my other moves can hit him._ I realized "KULPA, JUST GET OUT OF THE WAY" I screamed, and Kulpa was ready, running away and hiding underneath one of the platforms, avoiding the swarms of Shadow Balls aimed towards him. "He's got evasion, but how about durability, PSYCHIC" Sorrell called and Drifloon released that same blue eye color as poor Kulpa got picked up and sent into the air, hovering slowly "Shoo, Shoo Mr. Floon please stop this. STOP, STOP, STOP IT" as soon as those words were uttered, Kulpa seemed to release an unrelenting geyser of water type power.

It was stronger than the Hydro Pumps I've seen on TV or in Oak's Lab, even Hydro Cannons. Drifloon was powerless, seemingly unable to withstand the vicious force, and soon was sent spiraling, still being pushed by water, into the wall. When Kulpa finally stopped, he looked at me and said "Oscar sir, I don't ever want to do that again, please" and began to do what I can only assume was sobbing.

I pet his head and looked at him "ok, I'll make sure you don't have to fight all that much, but look at that, you won your first battle, and all that attack was was a sign of what you can really do, let's return ok?" I said holding up his Pokeball. "ok sir, thank you" he said and was caught by the red light and returned to his ball. "that was pretty good kid, let's see how well you do against my 2nd warrior of the winds, GO SCYTHER." Sorrell called, and threw out what I believe is a Net Ball. Out came the Bug-type Pokémon, its blade arms slicing the air around it. "scyyyy" it called and eyed me with the look of a hunter. "ok, we got this, WISP, BACK IN ACTION!" I said throwing her Pokeball.

She looked towards her opponent with a look of utter pity _Really, I was napping and you throw me out to fight Freddy over here?"_ she scoffed and gave a death glare towards Scyther. "now, use Fury Cutter!" Sorrell called. As the Bug Types blades glowed a bright crimson and slashed at Wisp over and over, the red blade edges getting larger and larger with every slash. Wisp managed to dodge the first few, but after a while, she started getting hit. "Fire Spin, let's go" I called and Wisp attempted to use the attack, but she was getting hit too often to summon the Fire-Type energy necessary. _The Cutters, they have a pattern to them, I'll have Wisp, Tackle Scyther to send him back, then throw up a Will-O-Wisp to burn it, then when the burn activates, use Fire Spin, all of that constant damage should get us ahead._ I thought to myself, putting my plan into action right… NOW

"WISP, TACKLE" I screamed and the Fire Fox Pokémon responded with a fast and powerful blow, sending Scyther back. "Now, namesake!" I called, using our codeword as Wisp shot out the blue fireballs, burning Scyther. Scyther responded with an angry call of its name and proceeded to charge straight at us "oh boy, he's in Swarm mode now. I'm not talking about the ability, in this state Scyther doesn't feel pain, usually it only happens when he takes a lot of damage but, I guess you just pissed him off." Sorrell said with that same evil look in his eye, playing with his hair and Scyther proceeded to use X-scissor on Wisp, hitting the poor Pokémon right in the gut... I looked towards the Scyther, who seemed positively seething with power, and for some strange reason, was showing off some weird red and black tint to its skin, maybe it was just me, nothing really seemed changed.

Before Wisp could even stand up, Scyther followed up with a Signal Beam at point blank-range. Wisp was taking too much damage too fast, as Scyther then beat its wings at maximum speed, forming a Silver Wind attack. This was too much for Wisp and she quickly got swung to the wall, fainted. I quickly ran over to the fox, and sent her back into her Pokeball "you did great, Wisp" I said while reaching for my next Pokémon. "this is a 3-3 battle I presume?" I questioned. He smirked and said "Yep, but since I kinda overestimated you, Scyther'll be my last one, didn't think you had this much strength, but now that he's swarming, you've got no chance." I looked at him with pure determination in my eyes "ok, I'll throw you out as my last Pokémon. GO COLOSSUS!" I screamed throwing his Pokeball.

The Rock Type being sent out with a roar of his name and this line "well, well, I haven't seen this since my days back in Orre." But still he prepped himself for battle. "my friend, please, I may not know your past, but I know what you have become, nothing but shadow. I hope this battle may help free you." With that he prepped himself with a Horn Attack and hit Scyther straight in the chest. "Now, Rock Tomb, get him!" I called as the Rhyhorn summoned a barrage of stones, only about 3 of them hit Scyther, but the bug type still somehow pressed on "SCYTHER!" it screamed as it shot out another X-Scissor, striking Colossus in the horn, but he only slid back a little, at least until Scyther pulled out what I believe is a Brick Break. Colossus was flipped from the pressure and was sent tumbling into the ground. "Colossus, trap him, NOW" I called, this was always a personal favorite strategy of mine. Colossus would use Rock Tomb repeatedly to trap the opponent, then launch the opponent into said stones via a Horn Attack. The stones kept coming, many of them throwing off the Scyther's aim with what looked like yet another X-Scissor, but as it kept approaching, I had Colossus use his Rock Tomb more defensively, it was only after the worst has happened that I realized what we had done. We had close Colossus in, the Rock Type was trapped with no way to escape, as the frantic pace set by the Mantis Pokémon, I couldn't realize what I was doing "Colossus, you're going to have to use Rock Tomb on the stones surrounding you, to free yourself" I called to him but he yelled no with "I have a plan that might just work" he called "Shadow Scyther, I hope your heart may be freed, but do not think I will be defeated for it."

Colossus then steeled himself, waiting for the Mantis Pokémon to strike, as it came in with a Cross Chop right on Colossus, then **BAM.** While Scyther was charging, Colossus seemed to strike the stone and send it flying in Scyther's direction, catching the Bug-Type and throwing it into a wall. "NOW FINISH IT, SUPERPOWER" I called and Colossus released all of his strength, speed, and endurance into this final charge, and as the Scyther tried desperately to escape the stone, suffering from fatigue and pain. **BOOM** the Super Power landed and crushed the stone, leaving Scyther to take not only the various sharp stones, but the overwhelming strength of Colossus. After some slight dust and rubble was cleared, Scyther was out. I had won my second Gym Badge.

Sorrell came over to me and nodded his head once "listen kid, I don't say this often but, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON. YOU SEE THE SCTYHER ABOUT TO TURN YOU RHYHORN INTO LUNCHMEAT, AND YOU SAY 'FUCK IT' AND JUST GO! JESUS MAN, YOU'VE GOT GUTS." After that small tirade he caught his breath and pulled out something like a Poke gear, and pressed a button at the top. "well you did beat me, that was actually a pretty good battle, kept me on my toes. If you see that guy I was talking about, tell him I said hi." As he said this, three cylinders, just like the one's Brock had, came up from the center of the stage.

"'ere we go, one Typhoon Badge, one TM of your choice, and one personally bred Pokémon Egg, may I suggest this one right here, I have a feeling it'll suit you quite nicely" he said pointing to one of the 5 eggs displayed. After taking the egg he mentioned, a Tm for the move Aerial Ace, and the Typhoon Badge, he sent the cylinders back down to wherever they were stored. "hey I hate to be intruding, but I would like you to come over for dinner with me and my wife tonight, It's the least I can do to thank you for probably the best battle of the year for me." He said, with some slight hesitation in his voice, clearly this wasn't his style but I wasn't one to refuse an invitation. "of course, Sir, I would love to. May I please have your address." He gave a quick breath of relief and said "right past Nugget Bridge and on the left, now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare. See you then!" With a smile of a young child he walked towards the opposite exit of the building.

After getting my team healed up I threw them all out "great news guys, WE GOT THE TYPHOON BADGE!" everyone gave the following responses.

Blastoise- Good work, granted Rose and I beat Sorrell pretty easily.  
Wisp-Heh, knew we could do it  
Kulpa- I helped, I really did!  
Tyoge- WE WON, WE WEALLY WON!  
Mikey- …why didn't I get to fight?  
Colossus- It was an excellent challenge

"and guess what… the Gym Leader invited me to dinner, its right across Nugget Bri- "I then realized a major problem, Nugget Bridge was barely wide enough to fit one person, was full of battling trainer, and was surrounded by rapids. _Whelp, I knew Cerulean City wouldn't be that kind to me._

 _Hey guys, Master of Malor here, well I just want to say that since the last chapter, I've started High School in a very unique school which has an open campus, breaks in between classes, and much more. It's been great so far, and I hope that I might be able to work a few extra chapter in as well. So for now, so long and may the light of malor flow through you._

 _The team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter. Force Palm [male]_

 _Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. Dual Chop[Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. Superpower [Male]_

 _Poliwag (Kulpa) Damp: Bubble beam, Pound. Endeavor [ male] *_

 _Vulpix (Wisp) Flash fire: will-o-wisp, tackle. Fire Spin [female]_

 _Egg (From Sorrell)_


	11. Story time with the Sky Champion

_Hey guys, master of malor, nothing here to say in concern of updates  
SO LET'S GO!_

 _Oh Arceus above, why do you do this to me?!_ I whined as I approached Nugget Bridge, with Blastoise at my side (in the water.) For those who may not be aware, past experiences have put me and water in an odd situation. I hate Water Types with a burning passion (except for Kulpa, he's just adorable) and I could tell anyone who saw me now would know exactly how I felt. Blastoise sensed my concern and came out of the water, and rested his claw on my shoulder, surprisingly not breaking it. "Listen, Oscar, its time you got over this, you're a Hoenn boy, they live in the water, I can only imagine you in Alola. Get on" he said and laid himself down on his stomach, his shell facing upwards. I was horrified of what he was implying, but I steeled myself for the perilous journey across the Bridge. All 3 miles of it, while he was swimming at about 4 miles per hour, 4 miles to fast in my opinion. However, we reached the end of the Bridge, but not without Blastoise 'accidentally' curving and spraying me several times over with salt water. Blastoise stood up and lowered me onto the ground "see, now that wasn't too bad was it" he said, barely able to hold in his laughter towards my anger. "whatever, let's just go" I said as I walked the rest of the way out towards Sorrell's house.

From the outside, I started considering if he could actually afford this, and if so, I need to ask Brawly for better B-day presents if Gym Leaders make this much money. The house looked like it was made out of wood straight from Jhoto, and when I knocked on the door, it had a powerful echo to it, confirming it was real wood (my father taught me that when I was younger) and almost immediately I heard Sorrell and some other person who I assumed was his wife "Niña, the trainer's here" He said gleefully with a strong accent which sounded very Casteonish, he came out with a look of glee "Oscar, correct, nice to see you again" he said shaking my hand, and now that I heard the accent, I slapped myself mentally for not seeing it, after all, I had a close friend when I lived in Viridian who was from Casteon. "Thank you for having me over Sir" I said, he gave me one of those "oh stop it" hand gestures and said "please, call me Sorrell, we're not in the Gym anymore, those are just formalities. Now come on in." he said, and opened the door to let me inside.

From where I stood, the house looked very old-fashioned, like a log cabin, with only slight advances, such as a Healing Station in the Kitchen, and various kitchen appliances and other slight things scattered throughout, it reminds me of what that exchange student from Unova said once "in Opelucid, they strive for mixing the truth of what we have with technology, with the ideals of simple living like their ancestors." It seemed like a great reflection of it. "This is a very nice house, Sorrell" I said out of the blue. He just smiled and said "well, this I hope so, I made sure this house was perfect for my family, now come take a seat, I want to ask you a few questions. About your journey." He said this so kindly, and so contrasting to how he acted in the Gym, I have a reason to believe his wife has something to do with this change in personage.

We sat down on a couch in a nice little sitting room. When we sat down, his wife came in with a cup of coffee for him and had a simple cup of water for me "thank you ma'am" I said and quickly asked "may I help? " but I was quickly shooed down " no no of course not" she said, her voice was quite melodic in how she said it, like she was singing "you are our guest, but I must warn you, when Sorrell gets into a topic about Pokémon battle strategies, he gets quite… involved." With that she walked away, only now could I see Sorrell in the corner with a notepad and pen _oh boy._

At first the questions were simple, how has your journey been, do you have any rivals, so on and so forth, but then they just got down right intrusive. One example being "so when you battled Brock, how exactly did you feel going up against him in his final battle, did you feel you had an obligation to give it your all?" it took all my power to not sarcastically retort 'would you like that in 2 paragraphs or 3?' However, it seemed as though he really cared about my Training career, "are you planning on faci-" he started another question but then his wife told us dinner was ready. So we left the topic

As we ate, a very Casteon meal I might add, consisting of paella, mixing veggies with meats and some classic seasoning made it to die for. As we ate, I heard Sorrell mention to his wife about that Sandslash trainer. "do you remember his name?" I asked to which Sorrell responded with "Corbin, his name was Corbin, I saw it on his ID when I was giving him his badge, he had white hair and was about your age. hey kid listen can you do me a favor? I was gonna ask him but he left too quick" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling a sigil of some kind, the symbol had Tornadus and Thundurus, their respective storms of lightning and wind colliding with a caption saying 'power together' in Casteon "May I ask what this is?" I questioned as politely as I could manage. Corbin responded with that inward breath which means the beginning of a story. 

"Back during the training all Gym leaders go through, over in Verd city, Surge and I were dorm mates, see in Kanto, when you become a Gym Leader, you first must attend the League Academy, Surge and I became close friends during that time, and helped each other whenever possible, but our friendship grew when we took a trip to Unova when we were on holiday. During our trip in Opelucid, a humongous storm appeared, it felt like a warzone, we decided to try and help as many as we could, Surge's Pokémon restoring power to the Pokémon center and absorbing runoff electricity. My flyers cleared debris before it could hit people, and my go to 'mon Skarmory even saved my hide by taking a tree threw by the storm directly in the wing, Arceus bless ya Metal. When the storm was over, the Pokémon Tornadus and Thundurus appeared and claimed we were 'strong' they didn't speak but we felt as though they were trying to tell us about our potential. When we returned we saw a great improvement in our skills, and when we battled each other, it felt like the storm was growing once again. 

Corbin sighed inwardly during all of this. Then he said "so when I had to leave for a personal journey where I met my wife Amelia, he was heartbroken, you wouldn't expect it from a guy like him but, I could see it in his eyes when I left. So I want you to give this to him, you seem like a trainer he would enjoy battling." I accepted his request and we finished up dinner, my newfound knowledge of the Storm Brothers of Kanto giving me a sort of new motivation to fight Surge, rather than just, my original one.

We finished up dinner, and after some more idle chit-chat, I said that I should start heading out, so as to get started on Sorrell's request of me. We said some goodbyes and with that I left. After another terrifying encounter with Nugget Bridge, I was on the mainland of Cerulean City once again. I threw out the team and told them what I had to do, and I was about to head to the Pokémon Center for some rest when I heard a voice call out "I wanna battle your team!" When I turned around I saw a boy about my age with striking white hair, and at his side was a very intimidating Sandslash.

 _Well guys here ya go, I spent days, literal days figuring out how this could work, but I never could, I tried to set up some subplots and relations between characters, but I couldn't figure out how to write it._

 _The region I referenced around the 2_ _nd_ _paragraph is supposed to be a region based off Spain, an inside joke between me and my friend which I thought I would incorporate in here, who knows, it might even be a more pivotal part of my stories later down the line. If you can figure out the naming, good on ya!_

 _With all that being said, let the light of malor flow through you. ( I say this after spending 2 hours playing Zeny in Overwatch)_

 _The team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter. Force Palm [male]_

 _Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. Dual Chop[Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. Superpower [Male]_

 _Poliwag (Kulpa) Damp: Bubble beam, Pound. Endeavor [ male] *_

 _Vulpix (Wisp) Flash fire: will-o-wisp, tackle. Fire Spin [female]_

 _Egg (From Sorrell)_


	12. A birth , A loss, A legacy

_HEY GUYS, MASTER OF MALOR HERE, and I am quite sorry that I'm never able to keep a regular upload schedule, but I have an excuse…. its Pokémon Moon…. Which means I can include Alolan Pokémon now! I have no other major notes other than this_

 _ **trigger warning,**_ _you'll be alerted as to when_

 _LET'S GET STARTED!_

After my dinner with Sorrell I headed across Nugget Bridge with as much speed as possible and headed towards Route 9 to do some extra training before tackling Lt. Surge. As I reached the Route, I came across and beat several Trainers, and was going on my way until I came across one trainer…. with a Sandslash. "It's him" I said to Kulpa (who was out training at the time) Kulpa looked at me and said "You don't w…annna fight him do you…. He took out Mr. Sorrell easily…. You barely won!" "yes Kulpa, I know that even though you launched a Hydro Pump with enough strength to send Groundon himself flying, we didn't win until Colossus carried the match!" I respond with a sarcastic smirk "hey don't be upset though, you didn't even want to fight but if you ever do, just let me know" I gave his head a quick rub. Then he looked at me "I wanna fight his Sandslash!" with as determined a look as he could give. "Alright Kulpa HEY YOU WITH THE SANDSLASH" I shouted. "Yeah what do you want" he said as he walked over to me. I got a look for his "aesthetic" featuring a red and black jacket, dark brown hair that formed bangs which contrasted with his extremely pale skin and dark jeans. He looked to be in his late 20s and his "My Poliwag wants to fight you, after all Sorrell told me you took down his whole team with just that Sandslash" I tried being friendly "Name's Oscar by the way, nice to meet you" extending my hand. He simply turned around, ignoring my hand "Ok Oscar, I could use the free experience, Sandslash let's show this kid our power, MUD SHOT" he commanded, catching me and Kulpa off guard. Kulpa unfortunately got hit with the shot, and got sent flying by the impact. "well, that's to be expected." Corbin chided and then commanding Sandslash "Rollout, end this" and Sandslash immediately curled up into a ball and spun at top speed directly at Kulpa.

"Kulpa, Bubble Beam quick" I commanded more out of desperation than a strategy. Kulpa shot a volley of bubbles at first Sandslash, and then at the ground below him, using the burst to get height and avoid the Rollout, which wasn't stopping, the Bubble beams only caused him to veer off, but he got right back on track, Kulpa barely managed to dodge but Corbin was on top of it "DIG" he commanded, each action brisk and meaningful. "Kulpa, to the trees" I called, hoping to get some form of high ground. Kulpa used that same Bubble Jump method as before, to get a chance to avoid Sandslash should he reappear. He did, directly under Kulpa "Kulpa, Pound, get rid of him" I called, and the Poliwag Pokémon used gravity to boost his power, hitting Sandslash "NOW BUBBLE JUMP" I called, giving a semi-official title to our new technique, when Kulpa launched his spray of water blasts, this time it seemed that Sandslash did take damage, if only a small amount. "He's getting cocky, BUBBLE BEAM FULL POWER." I commanded and Kulpa did as I said, launching a torrent of bubbles at Sandslash, however when Sandslash not only dodged the attacks, but launched put looked like a Metal Claw which threw Kulpa down into the ground, creating cracks, I saw something in his stance change. It was what he did before that Super Attack in Sorrell's gym. "STOP IT NOW" he screamed and was preparing to summon the geyser once more, but caught himself and was terrified of repeating that same outburst which almost killed that Drifloon. He literally imploded, the energy all around his body, creating a whirlpool like explosion which did cause Sandslash to recoil quite a bit, but Kulpa flew into the air from the shocks. His body speeding downwards as I raced to catch him. I had no choice but to risk a Pokeball toss and barely returned Kulpa. Sending him out again once the ball returned to my hand I made sure he was in ok condition "Kulpa, are you ok?" he had a look of terror, then jumped out my grasp and ran towards Sandslash, who was still reeling from the impact, not fainted but very close to it. "Are you ok?" I heard Kulpa say, and tried to help Sandslash up "I'm very sorry" he said, pleading for redemption, all Sandslash did however, was look with an expression of confusion, this emotion escalated when Corbin called out, in a single breath with no hesitation "seize the opportunity, X-scissor!" The Ground-Type looked at his trainer with a seemingly distressed face. Then I saw something snap in Corbin as he saw that Sandslash wouldn't attack Kulpa.

(trigger warning here, if you don't want to read skip)

"USELESS FUCK" he screamed, throwing a Pokeball up in the air, and before I even saw what Pokémon it was I heard him call in a voice like an angry parent "GIGA IMPACT, PUNISH!" as I saw the Pokémon revealed, a Druddigon, with claws that looked dulled and stained red. He saw the Sandslash and it ran, it tried very hard to run and fast as it could, using its speed to try and escape the Druddigon, but it was no use. I grabbed Kulpa and had him look away as the Druddigon not only slammed into the Sandslash, but scratched at it over and over, until saw blood splatter and stain the grass. I knew what I had to do. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" I shouted and ran, tackling the Druddigon. I wasn't thinking rationally, I should've sent out my team, any one of them could have been useful, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. The Druddigon was pushed into a nearby tree and groaned in pain, scratching me with its Rough Skin leaving my shirt tattered. My theory was that this Pokémon, no this beast had only been used for punishment, and it may have taken lives in its dark rampages. "YOU JACKASS" he called and ran towards me, aiming to throw a punch. I blocked him and threw him on the ground, then grabbed Druddigon's Pokeball and returned it, storing it in my belt. "Kulpa, remind me to thank Brawly for teaching me how to fight!" I called and took a good long stare at Corbin. "get out of here, you freak" I sneered and helped him up. "to think I got beat by some kid and a Poliwag, heh almost like that girl" he muttered before walking off.

(Trigger area over)

I ran over to the weakened Sandslash and picked him up, he was barely able to keep his eyes open as life faded out of him. "Stay with me Sandslash, we'll get you to a Pokémon Center" I ran as fast as I could, even making it over a 6-foot hurdle (which towers over my 5 foot 8-inch body) and as soon as I entered the Pokémon Center "NURSE JOY HELP" I cried. She quickly took Sandslash into emergency care, telling me that it will mostly be a week for it to recover, at the least. _I'm sorry Sorell, your favor has been put on hold_ I thought grimly to myself. I knew I couldn't just wait around with the anticipation of Sandslash's recovery so after settling terms with Nurse Joy over a room for the week, I headed over to Officer Jenny's station in Cerulean. "Officer, I have a Pokémon I need you to see" I she, she came over with a confused look on her face "you need me to see… a Pokémon? Why?" I repeated to her what I witnessed and she told me she'll get right on with examining the Trainer ID of the Druddigon through its Pokeball "that's very brave what you did young man, do you have any notable trainers in your family?" _here we go_ I thought before saying "my father's Donovan, if that's anything" she had a look of shock "DONOVAN… THE GROUND TYPE ELEMENTAL MASTER WHO STOPPED AN ENTIRE SWARM OF BEEDRILL WITH A PHANPHY DONOVAN?" "yep that's the one…" I said "he's probably one of the best ground-type trainers out there, shame he retired, to take care of you I imagine?" that familiar cut hurting once again "yeah. me and my mom when we moved from Hoenn" she kept pestering me with questions about my dad and how he feels about being a trainer, all of them hitting too close to home so I made up an excuse of needing to go to the Pokémon Center to check in for the night " well ok, come back if you want any updates on Druddigon, and a battle, I've always wanted to battle Donovan, I'm a ground type trainer myself so" and she kept on talking while I gathered my things and said my goodbyes.

I was about to go check out Route 5, which I heard had a connecting Underground Path which trainers battled on when I heard a rattle in the Incubator on my backpack _The Egg is hatching!_ I realized, I threw up my party and had them all witness our new family member. "nooiii. BATTTT" it cried out… quite loudly in fact. "oh cool a Noibat, I've always wanted a dragon type." I said as we made our introductions "hi there Noibat, I'm Oscar, and these are my friends" she made her pleasantries with all our Pokémon "how about we call you Laura, you're about as loud as her isn't she Mikey?" he snickered when he realized I was referencing Laura, a fangirl of my father who pestered him for a battle for a solid month when we first moved here to Kanto.

 _The team (so far)_

 _Tyrouge (Mikey): Steadfast. Mach punch, tackle, counter. Force Palm [male]_

 _Machop: (Tyoge) No guard. Dynamic Punch, bulk up, pound. Dual Chop[Female]_

 _Rhyhorn (Colossus) Lightning rod: horn attack, rock tomb. Superpower [Male]_

 _Poliwag (Kulpa) Damp: Bubble beam, Pound. Endeavor [ male] *_

 _Vulpix (Wisp) Flash fire: will-o-wisp, tackle. Fire Spin [female]_

 _Noibat (Laura) Infiltrator: Screech, Wing Attack, Twister_


End file.
